


I've Found Safety In You

by BoneChimes



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Rape, Angst with a Happy Ending, Both are confused babies, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Edge put Sans down, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, God damnit, He wants to fix it, He wants to protecc, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MustardxKetchup, No no I said DOWN, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Red feels guilty, Red has a crush he shouldn't have, Romance, Sans has a crush he doesn't understand, Sans is confused and sad, Then something goes wrong, Theyll get better, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Undertale Sans, Violence, depending, eventually, it'll make sense trust me, kustard - Freeform, or right, undertale papyrus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22300537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoneChimes/pseuds/BoneChimes
Summary: Sans doesn't know why he was attacked, he's so scared- He can't believe what's happened to him, and yet- Why is Red so kind? And what is this warmth in his soul...? He's never felt it before...He wants...to be close to Red. But he shouldn't want that, right? He should be disgusted with Red for what he's done to him!! And yet...Sans is only disgusted by himself...for he...doesn't want to let Red go...Red has a job, a job that he quite enjoys. He gives people their darkest desires. Some breaking and entering that ends in sexy time? Sure. Some heavy BDSM? He's down. Some rape play? He's cool with that. He was commissioned for a cute, small skeleton- And damn, was he excited. They were adorable, so small in his arms... But...their sobs were a bit too loud...Their shaking too real... They would say the safe word, right? They would stop this, right? Why aren't they stopping this? Just say the word!"Peppercorn", Red says, his voice hoarse as he looks into the sobbing monster's eye-lights."...that's...a spice, right?" They responded between choked noises.
Relationships: Kustard, RedxSans, Sans/Sans (Undertale), Underfell!Sans x Undertale!Sans
Comments: 398
Kudos: 434





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sans meets a tall skeleton that seems to have...some not so pure intentions. Bad things happen. Red regrets his life choices, and Sans is a smol, confused boi

“So his name s'Sans?” The large skeleton monster said, looking at the picture of said monster.   
“Mhm”, Said the other with a smile.   
“An' why isn' he the one tellin' me?”   
“He's really into this, you know? He doesn't want to know when it's going to happen, or the face of who's going to do it to him”, The other passed over a small tracker to the red monster's boney hands, “Of course, he has a safe word. It's peppercorn.”   
“Peppercorn...Alrigh'...Ya said he wants it whenevah?”   
“He gave me a few dates he'd like it to be done, they're in the notes I gave you.”   
“Alrigh', ya's got a deal. He'll get his brains fucked out exactly how he wants.” The skeleton stood, shaking the hand of his soon to be client's friend.   
“Wonderful! Oh- and one last thing!! I almost forgot to mention!”   
The skeleton hummed in question, watching as the other stood.   
“He requested that you don't use protection.” The skeleton opened his mouth to voice complaint, but the other cut him off quickly- “Oh, don't worry about conception!! He's using a magic blocker, and he's one hundred percent clean. I can give you some of his records if you're worried?”   
The large monster eyed the other for a moment, before shrugging, “Nah, I believe ya'.” He sighed, “Alrigh', got it...” He wrote it down in his notes with a smile, “Anthin' else?”   
“Nope! That's all! Thank you again for helping him with this! He's always so embarrassed with his wants.”   
“Heh, no pro'lem.” The larger said, a smirk curling on his teeth, “It's my pleasure.” 

“Any plans for today...?” The elemental bar owner said, leaning on his counter to talk to his friend.   
“Nah, not really... Oh, well, Paps and I are gonna watch a new movie tonight. It's uh, a Mettaton special for Christmas, or something like that.” The small skeleton shrugged, his teeth curved into a gentle smile. “What about you, Grillbz? Got a hot date tonight? Anything hotter than you?” He gave his signature wink, and got a sigh in return.   
“No...I'm merely attending to the bar tonight.” He stood, getting a quick order before returning, “Then I shall pick up a few ingredients. I have a new item I would like to add to the menu...”   
“Heh, sounds cool. Can I know what it is?”   
The fire monster smirked, shaking his head, “No, I'd rather keep you in the dark.” He laid heavy on the last word, lifting one finger to send a gush of fire magic into the air.   
Sans chuckled, “Gettin' better every day, Grillbz.” He then stretched, sighing softly, “I guess I'll be off then. Don't wanna make Paps wait too long on me.”   
“Very well, then. Goodnight, Sans.”   
Sans hopped off the slightly too tall stool, “Night, Grillbz.” He gave a lazy wave with his fingers to the elemental, and braced himself for the outside world.   
It. Was. Freezing. He's always a little mopey around this time of the year. He once thought Snowdin to be cold, but now? The surface was torture!! He felt his bones give a rattle as he pulled his jacket's hood over his face. Not only was it cold, but it was snowing! Geeze, he really should have worn something else than his slippers...Maybe he should buy a pair of sneakers, like Papyrus has been nagging him about.   
He sighed, watching with a shine to his sockets as his breath turned white in the cold air. He loves to see the differences in the Underground, to the surface. For one thing, the Underground's snow wasn't 'real'- It was made of magic. Because of that, you could never really 'Breath like a dragon', as Paps put it.   
Sans finds he likes the cold. When he's out of it. Curled up. On a bed. Right now, he wishes to be doing just that. He would take one of his shortcuts like he usually did, but...His magic has been acting up lately. He's having trouble forming bones, or teleporting... Last time he attempted it, he'd landed himself on a flag pole- Way too high in the air. That fall would have killed him! Since that, Papyrus has forbidden Sans the use of teleporting, so here he is...walking in the cold.   
Paps had offered him a ride home, but Sans had refused- Not wanting to burden Paps to drive all the way from work to the bar, then to their home. In was in the exact opposite direction, damn it!   
Crunch.   
“Huh?” Sans spun his head around, looking behind him. He could have sworn...he'd heard something? Something in the snow. Like a heavy boot stepping down...   
He eyed behind him for a moment longer, watching wearily. Must've been his imagination. He shrugged, turning to walk again. Only to smack face first into a tall...tall...What did he hit??   
“Hey, dollface.” The voice was deep, and as he was against it's owner's chest- he felt it rumble. “What're ya' doin' out in the cold?”   
Ok...he's getting some warning signals here. He quickly pulled back, a worried expression of his face, that he quickly managed to hide with his normal calm.   
“Just walkin' home, buddy. Sorry for uh, runnin' into you.” He said, eyeing the monster slightly. He was tall, and huge- And a skeleton! It's not too terribly rare to see skeletons on the surface, but still...It's a shock as Sans had only known himself and his brother before.   
The other was wearing black pants, and a heavy black jacket. Something peeked out beneath said jacket, it looked red. The others eye-lights were that very color- red. The last thing that stuck out to Sans was a giant crack, crawling over his left eye socket, down to his tooth, where a gold one sat, in his fanged grin.   
“S'fine, darling.” The other said, leaning down just slightly.   
Hoooh boy, Sans did not like that.   
“Uh, sorry- My bro's waitin' on me, so-”   
The giant skeleton took a heavy step, and Sans took one back on reflex. He wasn't one to normally turn tail- But this monster was full on intimidation. It then occurred to him that a CHECK would soothe his bones. Although the other would definitely feel the CHECK, he couldn't find the mind to care- He was uncomfortable, and stressed- It would make him feel better, so he can avoid a panic attack.   
He pulled at his magic, a twinge of pain wracking over his bones in the process. He at least, could still check...albeit poorly...   
He couldn't see the monster's name, or his ATK- But what he could read was...   
* LV 12  
* DEF 25   
* He's excited to wreck you.   
A shiver ran through his body. To 'what' him now? He took another involuntarily step back as the other chuckled. It was a deep sound, that rumbled like a purr would.   
“Glad we're on the same page, Sweetcheeks”, He said, taking a few faster steps, his eye-lights glowing brightly. “Here's the drill...Ya' come here, an' I'll be nice ta' ya'...”   
No-   
Sans felt his magic stab at him, right into his soul, but he ignored it- A flag pole would be better than this!   
He gasped when he felt the ground beneath him again, breathing heavily as he looked around. He instantly spotted the other monster across the road, staring at the place he was in clear confusion. The monster pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket, looking over it, before swinging his head quickly left to right, settling on the small skeleton, holding tightly to an alley's wall.   
Sans gasped, spinning on his heel to run further into the alley. He could feel his slippers complaining, and trying to slip off his feet. He only dug his toes into the soft material, praying they stayed on long enough for him to get away.   
The monster on the other side of the road was quick to run after him, smirking, and muttering a small, “He didn' mention that...” This was going to be fun.


	2. Save Me-!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans runs for his life- expecting his captor to be easily shaken by his shortcuts.  
> He was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desperate to escape...
> 
> TW Rape- (just a reminder hiyaaaa some touchy-touchy happens in this)

San's soul was beating so quickly, it hurt-! He had slowed after awhile, his measly 1HP crying out at his efforts to be mobile. He wished he could run longer- but if he did, he'd surely faint. He never was much for running, and with his now low magic, it seemed impossible.  
Instead, he huddled into a corner, behind an old, worn down barrel. It wasn't lit, or even smoking, much to San's disappointment. He's so cold, he can feel ice on his bones...  
“Oh, Sanssyyyy!” Called out a familiar rumble, and he felt his soul go cold.  
Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!! He was so close! How had he gotten here so fast? Sans had been doing mini ports while running. It sure wore him the fuck out, but still-! It should have gotten him a bit more distance to rest!  
He heard the crunch of snow growing louder- He didn't feel confident in his hiding spot at all. Sure, the ground was covered in snow, and his body sure did blend- But since his magic has been acting up, his soul hasn't been able to dissipate. He's practically glowing the corner blue at this point.  
Not one to stand around and take it- (Ironic if you consider the RESETS, he thought bitterly), He slowly stood, looking over the small barrel. The other skeleton was bending down, looking behind a dumpster.  
He really wanted to do something to Sans...And Sans... well, he prayed that he was wrong about what the other monster wanted...  
“Sansy?” He said again, sounding a little concerned.  
He should be, damn it! As soon as Sans gets out of here, he's contacting the police!!  
With a surge of determination, he bolted for it. Right past the bigger monster, and through the way he came. If he could just make it to Grillby's, his friend could help him! Grillby was an old monster, living through the war- He was strong, too- Much stronger that this creepy skeleton, most likely. It was his hope- And damn, he was close!  
He rounded the corner, seeing the golden light of Grillby's bar covering the glittering snow. He nearly wanted to cry.  
Until he hit something. Hard.  
“Yer a fast one...”  
He soul dropped, and along with it, that same determination. He took a gasp, a pray on his mind as he let out a cry- “GRIL-!”  
A large clawed hand covered his mouth, as he was spun in the others hold, hoisted into the air.  
“Hush, now, darlin'. Ya' don' wanna be caught, d'ya?”  
Of course he wants to be caught! He's fucking terrified! He wants Grillby out here now!! He hoped his friend heard his scream, and to his happiness, he heard Grillby call out.  
“Sans?” He could see the glow of Grillby himself, his fire creating a dance on the snow.  
He whimpered in the larger's hold.  
“Shhh, darlin'...” Said the larger as he began walking, a straight line away from Grillby's.  
“Mmmph-!” Sans whined, struggling as best as he could. Grillby was so close, but he couldn't see Sans! The larger's form covered him entirely! He doesn't want to go- he's scared, he wants Grillby to hear him, to save him-!  
“Sans, are you out here?”  
Sans couldn't help the muffled sob he let out in the larger's arms. Grillby was still looking for him... He surely heard Sans scream, but he can't find him!  
Collecting all his courage, he opened his mouth wide, biting on a boney finger.  
“Shit-!” The larger hissed, pulling his finger away.  
Sans took this chance- his last chance-  
“GRILLBY!” He shrieked, feeling the form holding him tense. He felt a wash of accomplishment wash over him. He did it! Now Grillby was going to see him, and to save him, and he'd go home- He'd go home with his brother, and watch that silly movie, and...and...Why wasn't it cold anymore?  
“Heh, tha' was close...”  
Sans finally took a moment to peel his sockets open, and his body felt stiff as he looked around. He was in a house...It was slightly messy, obviously lived in, and rather dark...Nothing like what he knows...  
He'd gotten to scream out...but it was in the confines of a house...  
“Nhh-” He shook his head rapidly, and began kicking again. Anything he could do to get loose from this monster!  
“Damn, yer a fire cracker.” The other purred, walking the smaller into another room.  
Sans gasped at the sight of it- It was a bedroom. He was right about this monster's intentions, and he's so much more terrified now-!  
The bed was a deep red, large, heavy black curtains drawn over the windows. It looked like a gothic's dream come true in here... And yet, all it screamed was horror to Sans.  
He was set onto the plush, red bed- being turned around to face his captor. Sans kind of knows how to deal with this...Right? Be a human- Er, monster- Well, like a person! He has to act like he's a person, so the other will feel guilt, and might not do what he's planning.  
“Ple-” He started, but made a garbled noise as he felt a thick, warm appendage invade his mouth. “Mmphh!!” His hands came up to feebly push against the other.  
The larger monster made a pleased humming noise into his mouth, curling his tongue around San's mouth, and absolutely dominating his attempts to push the tongue away. San's felt a shiver whenever he'd feel the others teeth grave his tongue, or when he identified the pierced stud in the others tongue.  
He was trying to form a plan out of it all, when a large hand firmly pressed against his crotch. He gave a muffled cry, trying to shift his hips backwards, only to be held there by the others hand. His mouth was soon freed, and he gulped down air greedily.  
“Heh, your soul is out, huh?” The other rumbled, and Sans felt sick-  
It wasn't his fault it was out! He just couldn't force it back in without pain recently! That's all! That's when a new fear washed over him. He couldn't put his soul away...That means it was at the others mercy...  
“Don't-” He gasped, pulling away as fast as he could, only to be forced onto his back. “N-no-”  
“Shh”, the other hummed, slowly leaning his weight over Sans. “Ya weren't good...But I'll be nice ta' ya, I promise.” The other winked with a smirk, and it had San's stomach rolling. The larger put his clawed hand on San's ribcage, trailing it down, until it met the hem of his layered shirts. When it had slipped in, Sans couldn't take it anymore. His panic was clouding his mind, swirling with his fear, and the thoughts of his soul, his 1HP-  
“Don't touch my soul-! Pl-please! Please, ple-please!” He gasped wetly, fat tears welling in his sockets.  
The other paused at this, his expression almost...surprised, before he hummed, leaning in to swipe his red tongue over Sans neck. He felt the stud bump against his bones...  
“If yer good, sweetheart...Then this won' hurt at all.”  
Sans whimpered, nodding, with a small, squeaky 'please', before his trembling kicked up some more. He'd just agreed to let himself be raped...for the safety of his life. That means...he just has to lay back and take it? Not like he had a choice in the long run, anyways... His magic wasn't working, and this monster was obviously stronger than him. There was never a chance of escape...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...terror in being caught.
> 
> Sans isn't having a good day at all!  
> And Red is just surprised his client is so fucking agile! He's not used to all this god damn running! Now that he has him, though...He's going to destroy this little skeleton beneath him.


	3. Begging Won't Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red continues with his plans, deciding to give Sans a good night- But with Sans' reactions...he begins to get uncomfortable. Should he ask if Sans is ok?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If begging doesn't help...
> 
> Anyways- Here goes, part 1 of Sans' bad time! 
> 
> TW- Rape starts in this chapter!!   
> (It gets better I swear gfidzghfzk)

Red hummed into the others neck, slowly moving his hand in circles over the smaller's crotch. He has to admit- this monster must be the cutest thing he's ever seen. So tiny, with perfect bones, and beautiful blue magic... The way he's trembling beneath him is a bonus, too. And damn, that chasing...That seemed almost real. This Sans fellow had it bad, if he wanted to act this out to this extent.   
That was what this was, after all. Without all the smoke and mirrors, Red was simply playing out others fantasies. He was happy to play them out, too- Seeing so many people in the throws of their dirty little desires... There was always that one moment where they'd lose themselves completely, too lost in their own world. Sometimes it would take awhile for Red to get them back to themselves...  
He licked the others jaw, feeling a tremble go through the smaller's form. Ah, damn, he was super cute. Red almost wanted to ask this one out... He knows that's kind of...'not allowed', but damnit, he was his own boss! Maybe after all this, he could ask this Sans out- They could act out as many things as Sans wanted. Red wouldn't mind being the center of his fantasies at all!~   
San's voice hitched, and a hiccup sounded out. It sounded so fearful, it almost had Red asking for the safe word- But his friend had specified that Sans got really into the role of the victim, so... If he needed Red to stop, he'd use his safe word. Red remembered it, too. Peppercorn. It's all Sans had to say- and it would all be over. Damn, Red hopes it won't ever be over...   
“Ya good, precious?” He said into the others shoulder, his fingertips playing with the hem of the smaller's pants. A small sound was all he got, so he continued, pushing his fingers in further, only to find...bone? The other hadn't summoned anything, yet? Maybe he's trying to hold out? Make Red work for it?   
Well, he didn't mind that at all. Red quickly sat up, making Sans cry out with a gasp, his arms quickly pulling up, to cover his face. San's tiny eye-lights were so cute, Red took a moment to just take him all in... Then he was yanking San's pants off. The smaller's hands came down to clutch at said pants, but they were easily yanked out of Sans' weak hold, and thrown on the floor. Sans only sobbed louder, covering his face.   
“Heh, yer adorable...” Red said, his voice genuine. Right. Rapist. He needs to be a bit more...aggressive? Of course, not too much- As he was told San's HP was very low. So...gentle, but firm. He can do that. He placed his fingers on San's pubic symphysis, giving a gentle rub. Sans gasped, wiggling on the bed, as he tried to pull away from Red.   
“Good boy, Sans...” He smiled as San's body twitched from that. He wasn't told...but maybe Sans has a small kink for praise? He found himself wanting to praise the small monster, so this was an easy feat to accomplish. “Can ya' form somethin' fer me, honey?”   
Another hiccup from the smaller, before a tiny, pained voice said, “Pl-please don't-”   
“Hm?” Red hummed, keeping a steady rhythm with his fingers.   
“Plea-please don't d-do this-!” Sans cried out, his blue tears staining his face by now.   
Red chuckled, “Sweets...” Sans liked to fight, huh? He gave a harder rub with his fingers, making Sans jump, and cry out. “This's gonna happen...So ya' shoul' stop fightin' it.”   
“Ple-please, n-no-”   
“Form something.” Red growled, giving another harsh rub.   
Sans hiccuped in turn, scrunching his eyes closed, as his soul glowed that soft blue. It was such a stark contrast from Red's own soul, it had him mesmerized.   
Red's fingers stuttered at the feeling of flesh beneath them, smiling as he let out a gentle purr. He moved his fingers over the lips of San's pussy, but froze at the feeling. Sans wasn't quite wet enough for him to do much yet...? No matter, he supposed. He really has a need to eat the smaller out. Win-win. He broke apart from San's body, pushing him up on the bed, and quickly pulling the smaller's thighs apart.   
“Ah-n-no-” The smaller gasped, before outright crying out a sharp noise at the feeling of Red's stud rubbing against his clit, before moving down to circle his hole. “Ahn- pl-please-” His voice sounded desperate.   
There we go, now he's getting somewhere. He wasn't told this either, but maybe...Sans wants a soft fuck? He knows Sans is a weak monster, but he wasn't outright told... Maybe he should test it.   
Harshly thrusting his tongue into San's hole had the other tensing, and crying out with loud whimpers- While thrusting gently got small, broken moans... Both reactions were decidedly good...So that means Red gets to choose, right? Then...   
He broke from the others now soaked entrance, with a little rumble of excitement.   
“Yer bein' such a good boy, Sansy”, He purred, pulling himself up on the smaller's body. He pushed a wet kiss to Sans' mouth, smiling at how Sans tried to turn his head away. “Yer getting so wet, ya enjoying it?”   
“I-I-” Sans started, before it broke off to a surprised gasp. Red had slid a finger into Sans, feeling the tight squeeze of his walls fluttering against him. Damn, that was going to feel amazing on his cock. But, first...He really needs to get Sans to open up for him.   
He started with slow rolls of his finger, curling it upwards, and out. “Does it feel good?” Sans muffled a noise into the blankets around him, his body tensing and relaxing, before tensing again.   
Red soon slid another finger in, getting a choked cry from Sans, that sounded so, so good. Red was letting his purr loose, letting it vibrate against Sans' chest.   
“So beautiful”, He found himself saying, placing a few kisses on San's face.   
Another finger. “Hhhah-!” Sans was getting looser, but every few moments, he seemed to 'remember' where he was, and tense, only to relax on the next roll of Red's fingers. He was slowly losing himself in the pleasure.   
Red couldn't help himself but to praise the smaller, “Yer doin' great, sweetheart.” He was so cute beneath him, Red was absolutely smitten. Red shifted again to kiss the smaller, only to wince at the feeling of being trapped in his own pants. Damn- It's been awhile since he's been this excited to fuck someone. “Yer think yer ready for me, sweets?” He said in a low whisper, leaning into Sans even more.   
“N-no-no no-!” Sans squeaked, his wiggling renewing as Red pulled his fingers loose. He made an embarrassed whine when Red licked his slick off of his fingers. “Please, no- I do-don't want to, please-” His voice hiccuped, and it had Red pausing. No, no- he has a safeword...He'll say it. That just sounded so...fearful?   
Red unbuckled his belt, his boney fingers making small clinking noises. At the sound, Sans tensed, his eye-lights darting down to Red's pants just in time to see his erection freed. The sight of it had Sans letting lose another sob. It was huge! Red was much bigger in comparison to him, so it made sense. But Sans couldn't help his pitiful noises he let out.   
Shit...Those noises were actually physically hurting Red. He knows he's supposed to be aggressive, and demanding...but maybe he can play his role a bit differently? A kind rapist? That sounds fucked up...But it could still work! As long as he's taking Sans, that counts for his fantasy, right? And screw keeping quiet! He's worried that San's is actually getting stressed!   
“Sweets”, He breathed out, leaning down to place a kiss on San's forehead. “You know what ta' say if ya' want me to stop.” He decided to say. Even though it broke their play, he wanted to remind the smaller, just in case. With that, he stilled for just a moment, searching San's eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Then what will? 
> 
> This is the most embarrassing thing I've ever published in my life   
> I'm gonna dieee hhhh


	4. The Trigger Has Been Pulled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans doesn't say the safeword, so Red assumes that means he wishes to continue. He's still cautious, still feels something...off...Sans would stop him, right? ...Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the coin...
> 
> TW- The rape continues... (Keep tossing these warnings at you guys- be safe my dudes!!) 
> 
> I feel so bad. I'm a monster. The worst.  
> ...I'm still going to be awful to all the characters. Why am I like this

San's voice hitched at the look in his captor's eyes. It was full of worry, and kindness- But that couldn't be right? This monster was raping him! So why did he look like he genuinely cared for San's well being?  
Whatever Sans 'needed' to say to stop it, he didn't know, so he instead said, a pleading voice- “I d-don't know what y-you want me to say”, His body tensed, as he slowly tried to pull away, “I do-don't want to do this...Please le-let me go...Please...” He tried to push all his desperation into his words, his eyes pleading to the man above him. Maybe he'd felt guilty? Sans hoped so.  
But sadly...The very next moment, the taller let out a gentle sigh, “Alrigh' sweets”, Then leaned in to claim his mouth. San's soul sank. He'd asked if Sans wanted to stop, and he said yes, but then continued? What kind of cruel game is this??  
“Hah-” San's entire body shuddered at the feel of heat on his entrance. No, no no no- You've got to be kidding!! There was a pressure as the larger monster pulled closer, that had Sans whining. “No, no- no-”  
“Shhh”, The larger hushed, placing one of his large clawed hands on San's cheek, and rubbing small circles. “Yer doin' great, sweets”, With that, the larger gave a gentle, quick thrust, and with a small 'pop', the head of his cock was inside of him.  
“Nhh-!” Sans tensed, it feeling so wrong, and hot, and- gentle...and...what is this feeling?  
It was warm...not where they connected- But his whole body... He- He felt weird, off...  
“Relax fer me, sweetheart”, Hummed the taller, as he slowly rolled his hips. Sans, not wanting to- Tried his best to tense up. That damned heat that was sneaking over him had him relaxing every few moments, against his efforts.  
“St...n-no...” Sans sighed out, his fingers loosening their grip on the sheets, as the larger skeleton slowly sunk into him. Something about this skeleton was giving way...What was originally a terrifying, dominating monster, was now watching him cautiously- His eye-lights gazing over him, and...Sans knew...Sans knew this monster didn't mean him any harm. The judge inside of him, his old job of the underground, it called out to him- Telling him- no, screaming at him, that this monster meant no harm. He was never wrong... But then...what is this?  
“Hhh....” Sans sighed out, slowly shutting his eyes. They jerked open a moment later when he felt something on his clit.  
“Almost there”, The taller said, rubbing small, gentle circles on his bundle of nerves. San's walls fluttering over the larger's cock, letting him sink deeper, and deeper. With a bubbling hiccup, the larger's hips met his. Sans felt impossibly full, and even moving the slightest bit had him crying out.  
“Don't- do-don't move, d-d-on-n't-” Each word was trembling, and broken. Sans watched with clear confusion as the monster's eye-lights softened even further.  
The larger stayed put at San's request, letting his purr rumble over them both as he gently rubbed his hands down San's sides. He's putting in so much care, and Sans...doesn't know what to think anymore...  
“Ya good?” Asked the other, his motions still completely still.  
When the words left his mouth, he felt horrified- He hadn't just- no, he wouldn't- But he did, much to his horror...He said... “Y-yeah...”  
The larger's purr kicked up a notch at that, as he leaned down, claiming San's mouth in a heated kiss. Then his hips began moving. It had Sans cry out in the others mouth, his back arching at the slow roll of the others hips.  
Sans doesn't know why he's calm right now, or why this is...starting to feel...no, he's not going to say it. He's just thankful. He was afraid this monster was going to hurt him, possibly kill him! But no, this...this other monster was treating him like a glass object...Like something precious...like...  
“H-how-” He gasped out, trying to still his own hips from rocking with the others. The larger hummed, showing he was listening as he began nibbling at San's neck. “Ho-how did you kn-know my name...?”  
The other had a crooked, amused grin, “Aw, Sansy...those details weren' supplied, so I dunno what ya want from me here.” He chuckled, his hands settled on San's hips to tilt them slightly upwards. “Hmmm, I c'n think of somethin'...”  
Sans was...confused at that answer. Supplied details? He doesn't...Know what to say? He's...he's missing something here...He knows he is- “AH!-” The new angle was hitting something that had him keening, a broken, shy moan escaping him.  
“There it is”, Purred the other, “I though' of somethin'...how bout'...m'yer stalker?”  
“W-wha-” Sans gasped, the larger was now aiming all of his attentions to that one spot that had him squirming.  
“I c'n be yer stalker...After yer cuteness. That work fer you?” He said nuzzling the side of his face.  
He's...a stalker? But he's asking to be a stalker? Sans opened his mouth to say more, only to have it invaded by the others tongue once again. He whined against it, wanting to continue their talking, as if for only a small distraction. All too soon though, he felt his body shudder hard. The telltale signs of what was coming had him grasping at the others shoulders, trying to move his face away to speak.  
Once he finally freed his mouth, the other let out a low growl, speeding up slightly, as he laved his tongue over San's collarbone.  
“W-w-w-hhha-”, Sans moaned loudly, not being able to catch it in time.  
“Ya sound amazing”, The larger said, “Ya feel close, too. Ya gonna cum for me, sweetheart?”  
Sans hated how his body shivered at the others dirty talk. This felt so right, and so wrong at the same time, he doesn't understand what's going on...!  
The larger monster's hand had snaked down between them, rolling his clit, and, and- His orgasm washed over him, whiting out his vision entirely. It was the strongest orgasm he'd ever experienced- much too lazy to give himself this much pleasure. The other kept up his movements, prolonging his pleasure for as long as possible, before Sans gave an uncomfortable whine.  
“There ya go, sweets...” Breathed the other, before he slowly began rocking again. “How many d'ya got in ya? Two? Three? How much do ya wan' me to wreck ya?”  
Sans let out an exhausted moan, feeling the drag of the others cock inside his over sensitive walls. Now that he's not panicking, and over thinking things...He can tell that underneath the others dick, is slight bumps...Is he...is he goddamn pierced?  
Too tired to think much about it, as the other kept up their movements, he spoke out quietly, “Your dick's got...bumps on it...”  
The larger barked out a surprised laugh, “Heh, heh...Man, did I fuck yer brains out? Does that mean our game's over?”  
Sans...didn't know what to say to that...Game? The larger, not getting a response, leaned back slightly, looking to Sans with a confused expression.  
“Sansy? Ya' good?” The larger's hips were still moving, albeit slowly, as he waited for Sans to gather his words. All that did for Sans, though, was drag him closer to the edge again. His over sensitivity is dragging him down much too fast- and all this kind, and gentle behavior...It's really fucking him up.  
“W-what are you tal-talking about...?” He decidedly asked, trying and failing to stop his hips from meeting the others movements.  
The larger though, slowed to a stop as his expression became concerned. “Peppercorn.” He said, his eye-lights searching Sans'.  
Sans couldn't help the small, delirious giggle he let out, “...That's...a...a spice, right?”  
There was a dawning look on the others face, as he asked slowly, “Did you ask fer me?”  
“You k-kidnapped me...” Sans said, fear forgotten in his bliss. Speaking of bliss, he was beginning to dislike the lack of movement on the others part. He was so close...just a little bit more...  
“Holy shit-” The other said, clear confusion and panic covering his features as he began pulling back- only to be pulled back in by Sans' legs, giving one last, powerful thrust.  
“hhAAAH!-!”  
“Fuck!”  
The larger came, spilling into the smaller, Sans following close behind, his walls milking the larger's cock. They both stilled, the larger leaning his body weight against Sans, and his forearms, trying his best not to squash the tiny monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...D R O P S. 
> 
> Welp, there it is- Red's found out. He knows- And damn, Sans is out of it.  
> I honestly want Sans and Red to be bickering at some part of the story, and Sans to insult him by shouting out, "Shut up, bumpy dick!!"  
> And Red's just "Wut...!??!" 
> 
> Hope I made you giggle after being awful to Sans <3


	5. I'm So Sorry...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red tries to help Sans, to tell him that he fucked up, to apologize- Sans seems so calm, Red only hopes that he is alright...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The calm... 
> 
> Red can't change it- But he WILL fix it. He will fix what he's done- He won't leave it like this. Whatever Sans needs- Red will give. He is determined.

It was Red who came to first, slowly pulling out of the others tiny, limp body. He'd...he'd passed out? Red looked down to the damage he'd caused, praying that maybe the other was still playing their game- That he didn't just hear what he thought he did. He called the safe word, he said it- and that meant Sans had to stop, too... And if Sans honored the rules, then...Then this monster didn't know...the safe word...   
He stood up quickly, his clawed hand over his mouth, his soul rolling with his confusion. This couldn't be right! Sure, Sans didn't ask for this himself- But there was a signature given, with Sans' magic attached. Nobody could...nobody could forge something like that. It wasn't just a drop of magic, thrown onto a piece of paper. No, it was magic that gave the intent of consent. Meaning, in easier terms, that when one read the paper, they could feel Sans' willingness to it's contents.   
Red gave in to his worries, slowly inching his way to the bed, and sitting on the edge. This was a taboo- but if what he thinks just happened, really just happened...   
He snuck his hand under San's sweat drenched shirts, his thumb barely touching the edge of San's soul, before feelings and words washed over him--   
Scared- run, run- no, no, this way, there- hide- Grillby! Help me! No, no, no please don't- don't- no- No pain? Kindness? Confusion- Warmth warmth warmth, confusion- game? Concern- Tired, tired, tired...calm...  
Red reeled backwards as if burnt, feeling all of San's emotions leading up til their completion, and...something else....N-not now-! He'd just....He'd just raped- He stood, running to the bathroom, and bracing himself. He dry-heaved for only god knows how long, wanting to expel magic, or maybe just punish himself. He knew something was off! From the first moment Sans began running! He just didn't want to ruin their play, and he really, really, selfishly wanted to fuck the smaller. Now look what he's done! He'd just- fuck!   
He slowly sat upright, gasping, his ribcage heaving. Whatever he's going through right now...Is nothing compared to what Sans must be going through. With that thought, he quickly checked on Sans, finding him motionless on his bed. He nodded, covering the smaller with his softest blanket, before hopping in the shower.   
It only took seven minutes, but he still sighed in relief at seeing the smaller still resting on his bed. He'd put on black jeans, and a soft red tshirt, to look a little less intimidating. Too bad all his clothes looked like they came straight from Hot Topic...   
“Sans?” He asked, his voice rough, and pained. Sans merely hummed in response, his eyes still gently shut. It seemed he was awake...Maybe still half asleep? Red prayed Sans wasn't in shock...That wouldn't be good. “Sans, c'mon, sweetheart...”   
Sans finally opened his eyes, his eye-lights focusing on Red in a matter of seconds. That's all it took to have Sans gasping, and backpedaling into the wall.   
“No, no- no no no-!” He took the blanket with him, his bones rattling with fear that Red's only seen on dying men.   
“Shh, shh, honey, s'ok...” He said, hands held up placatingly. “Shit...how do I...” His eye-lights roamed over San's face, before settling himself in a sitting position right next to the bed.   
“W-what...a-are...” Sans gasped, mumbling quietly.   
“I need ya ta' listen to me, sweetheart, alrigh'? I promise ya, I won't hurt ya...Or do...what I just did again. I promise.” Red hated promises, but for this monster? They flew freely out of him. Sans looked cautious, and confused, but he gave a slow nod, his teeth clanking shut.   
“My name s'Red”, He said, giving a small hesitant smile, “Creative, yeah? Cuz of my magic color, n'all.” He took a second to collect himself, “I uh, I have a job...on the side of my job, like a 'hobby, hobby' thing”, He said, rambling slightly while giving air quotes. “And uh, in that job...Well, people pay me ta...ta play out their deepest desires, n'fantasies.” He watched as Sans slowly relaxed, apparently reassured enough that Red wasn't going to come closer. “Like, uh...Home invasion that leads to some sexy time...Er, maybe some good ol' s&m, and such...and uh, r-rape fantasies...” He stuttered, feeling his magic wanting to recoil again. He instead placed his hand over his chest, giving a light sigh.   
“I n-never asked fo-for this...” Sans said meekly, watching Red's every move.   
“I know”, Red said, “I m-mean, I know now, just-” He exhaled, slamming his face into the mattress to groan loudly. He lifted his head timidly, “Someone else asked fer'ya...They had yer magic on them...”   
Sans during that exchange, couldn't help but be slightly amused by the others new anguish, before tensing at his words. “M-my magic?”   
“Yeah”, Red breathed out, “The magic...gave me consent. Along with the signature.” Sans stayed silent, gesturing for Red to continue. “The person...they said that ya were...shy about yer wants. That they came in fer ya, instead. Not the first time it's been like that, so I...I didn' think much of it. They got all the paper works with them, and they were legit. Er...I thought...they were...” He looked away from the smaller, “The safe word”, He sounded pained, like explaining was actually killing him. “The safe word that yer were supposed ta know, was peppercorn.”   
“Let me see it”, Sans said, his magic wanting to flicker into his socket, only to painfully sizzle out.   
“See...it?” Red asked, looking up. He half expected Sans to be hitting him now, yelling, and screaming- But he was only asking to see something? Red would show him anything he wanted! “See wha', doll?”   
“The p-paper, my magic...”   
Red paused, but nodded, going over to a picture frame, to pull it from the wall. It revealed a safe, to which he quickly entered a code, and pulled out a stack of papers.   
“This's all the stuff I got on ya... A-an' a bunch of my notes...”   
Sans hesitantly took them from Red's hands, his own shaking, “Notes...?”   
“Ta' make sure I don' forget anythin'.” He said, flushing slightly, “I like fer my...my clients ta' have exactly what they want. So I...write things down. So I don' ferget.”   
Sans was slowly nodding as he looked through the papers. The writing on the 'notes' was awful, scratching and messy. He couldn't even really read it... But he found what he needed. There at the bottom of the page, was his magic, screaming the intent of willingness, consent, and excitement. He felt sick.   
“H-how” His voice croaked, dropping the papers to the bed. “How d-did someone get my ma-magic?”   
Red was moving before thinking, reaching out for the smaller. “S'ok, sweets, shh-”   
“H-how is it ok?? Y-you just-!” He hiccuped, thick tears rolling down his skull, “You just raped me, a-and you didn't even know!!”   
“I know...” Red said, looking to Sans in askance before actually touching him. “How's this...How abou' we get ya in the bath...get ya' some food, and call the cops?”   
Sans stared for a long moment, his teeth chattering together loudly, before reaching his hand out to Red's, watching as the larger's closed over his. “T-the cops...?” He asked, looking back to Red.   
“Someone fucked us over”, Red said, a small scowl directed at the bed, “They got me to hurt ya', and tha's the last thing I wanna do ta anybody. If I gotta turn myself in to find the fucker that got me to hurt ya, then so be it.”   
Sans shivered at the others resolve, “Y-you'd get in trouble...”  
“I don' mind”, Red smiled, pulling Sans to scoot closer to the edge of the bed. “S'ok...I wanna...I wanna fix this. I know I can'...change it...But ya' need ta be safe. If there's someone out there gunnin' fer ya, then...I'd rather know yer safe, an' if that means I gotta get locked up, then so be it.”   
Sans nodded, moving his feet to the ground and standing, only to flinch, both hands coming to cling at Red's shoulders.   
“Wha's wrong?” Red asked, one hand on San's back, while he tried to pull away to look.   
Sans made a low whine, “I-it's-” He swallowed, his throat clicking loudly. “It's le-leaking out...”   
Sans was in Red's arms a moment later, hastily being carried to the bathroom, before being set down on the toilet's lid. It was cold against him, but it also soothed some of his aches from their...intimacy...   
“M'so sorry, Sans.” Red said, leaning over the tub to turn it on, “Ya' don' have ta' fergive me, I just want ya to know”, He turned, looking to Sans as the water slowly filled the tub. “I wish I could take it back.”   
“I know...” Sans said, his own voice sounding amazed. Because he did. He could tell...Red actually felt guilt right now. “I...I know you're sorry...a-and it's not...I...f-.” He stopped, biting his tongue. He wasn't really about to say that, was he...? No, of course not- He wouldn't say that to his rapist...He wouldn't...   
“C'mere, sweetheart”, Said Red, pulling Sans up, and into the tub. The water was warm, and very welcome to him as he sighed comfortably. Moments later, he felt something move up his sternum. He jerked open his eyes to see Red, gently moving a washcloth over his chest.   
“U-uhm-” He said, his hand coming up to grab onto Red's wrist, “I c-can clean myself...”   
Red flushed his name, “R-right!” He said, a bit too loudly as he gave the washcloth to Sans, “Of course, ya can- I just- uh, I'll go n'find ya some clothes.” And with that...Red left the room. Leaving a very confused, very...calm...Sans...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...before the storm. 
> 
> Hiiii have another chapter cuz I wanna get to the cute parts already!! x.x   
> I get excited to easily. Who's great idea was it to let me decide when I post things?? I can't control myself!!


	6. He's Missing Something Here...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red comforts Sans in any way he can, while also having to try to figure out why Sans' consent magic was sealed on paper that Sans had zero knowledge over.  
> Sans meanwhile has some weird thoughts of Red. He was missing something here- Something wasn't right, but it also wasn't...wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel warm... 
> 
> Here's some of the cute parts   
> I love them <3

Red came back a few minutes later, to see Sans hanging his arms over the bathtub's rim, a content expression on his face.   
“Comfy?” Red asked, voice softer than usual.   
Sans jumped slightly, but looked up with a calm expression. “Mhm...”   
Red set the clothes he had gotten onto the bathroom's counter. “I don' think my pants'll fit ya, but I found a large tshirt that I think'll cover ya?” Sans mumbled a small 'thanks', and with that, Red turned around, “I'll be righ' outside if ya nee-”   
“Red?”   
He stiffened, turning quickly, (almost excitedly), “Yeah?”   
San's blush deepened, “I c-can't...can't get out of the tub.” When Red only stared, confused, he added, “I can't stand...”   
“Oh.” Red blushed, walking over, “Alrigh', m'sorry, c'mere...” 

Sans now sat on the couch, a very anxious Red rushing around the house, cleaning(?), while he sat and ate a sandwich that Red had given him. He was...honestly amused? Red's house wasn't messy, or, rather, not as messy as San's room- But it was still sweet that Red thought to pick up for him.   
Wait.   
What.   
Sweet? No way! Why would he think that?? Red is probably cleaning stuff up for the cops! Yeah, that has to be it. Not for Sans... San's doesn't want it to be for him, either! Fuck! Stop thinking brain!   
“Ya' ok?” He looked up to see Red kneeling in front of the couch, looking to him with concern. “Yer spacin' out there, doll.”   
Sans nodded, not trusting his words. Earlier...earlier he was going to say... 'I forgive you'...He knows his soul trait is Patience, and it's easy to forgive people, but damn it!! Why did he want to wipe that puppy dog look off of Red?? It's not his job!   
But...they both did get fucked over... It wasn't Red's fault, not really. He just can't find it in himself to blame Red...His magic was on that paper, with clear consent. Red couldn't have known...And of course, their 'play', meant 'no's meant 'fuck yes', and 'please stop', meant 'go faster!'... He was thankful that Red noticed his stress, and didn't wreck him, at least.   
“Thanks”, Sans rasped, hating the hopeful look in Red's eyes as he continued, “For the uh, sandwich, and bath.”   
“Course”, Red rumbled, giving a gentle smile as he slowly stood- Only to wobble in place, his hand coming up to grip at his chest.   
“Whoa- you ok?” Sans winced at the fact he asked if his rapist was ok.  
“M'fine, doll”, Red said, his eye-lights looking slightly hazy. “Jus' uh, jus'...tired.”   
He didn't want to say this, not really. He feels like he should be disgusted by this monster in front of him- for what he's done to him, how he's violated him...  
But what he does say is, “Maybe you should sit down?”, while patting the spot on the couch next to him.   
Red eyed him for a moment, a thoughtful, and cautious expression on his face. “Nah, I'll sit on th' floor. Like a pup.” He paused, pulling his hands up to make mock dog ears, “Wroof.”   
Sans smiled, a small, tired one, but a smile, nonetheless. “Ok”, He said quietly, looking at his empty plate.   
“Want some more?” Red asked, kindness in his voice that's still shocking to Sans.   
He dug his fingertips into the remainder of the bread crust, “No...”   
Red started, “Are you alr-”, he paused, shaking his head, “Course' yer not alrigh'...But uh, even if m' th' last person ya wanna talk to...” He knelt again, in front of Sans. “M' here fer ya', ok? Ya can tell me anythin', no holdin' back...”   
Sans nodded, his eyes looking distant. “I don't think we should call the police.”   
“What??” Red asked, hugely surprised, trying to control his expression. “B-but Sansy...Someone got me ta...Someone's obviously after ya! Yer should tell th' cops, so ya can be safe!”   
Sans just shook his head, “No, no- I...I don't have any enemies...M-maybe it was a...a mistake.”   
“A mistake?” Red asked, his voice sounding pained, “Sans, they had yer magic...Yer consent. I dunno how they coul' even get that from ya...”   
“Maybe they faked it.” Sans breathed out, his posture tense. “M-maybe they got a lil' bit of my magic or something, and mixed it with something else.”   
“Sans-”   
“Please”, Sans locked eyes with Red, “L-let me...let me test it first, please?”   
Red sighed, giving a slow nod, “Alrigh'...How're ya gonna check it?”   
“I h-have lab equipment. Back home...Uhm, I can get results in a few weeks.”   
“No good.”   
“W...what?”   
Red stood, walking to his room, then shuffling out with papers in hand, “I really don' want ya to be hunted for a few weeks, Sansy...”   
“B-but I can't make the results go any faster-”   
“I can.” Red coughed. Once. Twice. “I've tasted yer magic...”   
Oh.   
Oh!  
“Oh my god”, Sans squeaked, his hands coming up to cover his eye sockets. “You've got to be kidding.”   
“Heh”, Red huffed a laugh, wanting to comment how pretty that blue blush was, but- That's not his place. He shouldn't even think it... “What'cha say, sweets?”   
Sans looked at him, then the papers, then back, “Ok”, He breathed. “Do you need my magic again?” He tried to keep eye contact on that last bit, but couldn't. He looked down at the blanket on his lap, his cheeks warm.   
“Yeah”, Red said, and Sans had to fight back a small whine in his throat, “But I can take it like humans take blood.”   
Sans settled at that, trying to calm his breathing. “Ok, so like a knife, or needle, or-” 1HP, “Ohhhh, no, no, no no no no-” Sans squeaked, pulling his hands up to his mouth. He was shaking, realizing it- Fuck, no, he can't let Red take blood...It'll take the last of HP, and-   
“Wha's wrong?” Red was close again- He wasn't touching Sans, but his hands were hovering, uncertain.   
“I ha-have low HP...” He coughed out, his eyes watering slightly.   
“Tha's fine, doll. I c'n be gentle, it won't take much-”   
“I have ONE HP!” He shouted, tears rolling down his cheeks, “Y-you can't...you can't...hurt me at all, or I'll...”   
Red stiffened at hearing that, a low noise sounded from his throat. Sans looked up to check on him, and he saw Red's eye-lights glowing slightly brighter.   
“Only one...?”   
“Y-yeah...” He said, almost sounding ashamed.   
Red stayed quiet for a long time, before finally asking, so quietly, “C'n I touch you...?” His hands were hovering again, a look of sadness on his face.   
How could he say no?   
With a nod from Sans, Red moved closer, pulling Sans to the edge of the couch to nuzzle the side of his skull with his own. Sans stiffened at the touch, before relaxing as he did before, when they were...   
The heat was returning- Not at all sexual, but just a comfortable warmth in his soul, that helped soothe his nerves. What...what was this?   
“I c'n get magic from ya without hurtin' ya.”   
Aaaand he got uncomfortable again. “N-no, I r-really do-don't want t-to-” His stuttering had returned, along with the slight shaking of his bones.   
“No, no”, Red quickly cut off, “Not like that, doll. I mean, I can get blood from ya without takin' yer HP.”   
“...How?” His eye-lights were searching Red's, his inner scientist curious, and wanting to know, while he himself, really didn't want to know.   
“If I bite ya”, The smaller tensed at Red's words, “I c'n control my intent easily.”   
Sans couldn't help but to look down at Red's giant maw, filled with sharp fangs that slid together in a curved smile. That? Bite him?? He'd die!   
“Yeah, of all the things I wanna do, the last thing is to dust in someone's mouth.” Sans said a bit dryly, swallowing hard.   
Red, the little shit, as Sans now decided to call him, smirked. “Trust me, doll. I've had a lotta practice ovah my intent.”   
Sans just shook his head, “No- I, I'm scared...” If him being his sassy ass self doesn't stop it, then he was pulling out the puppy dog face.   
It hit Red like a god damn truck.   
“No, no, really!” Red assured, his large hands rubbing San's back, “M' really good at not hurtin' people!”, Red added, then mumbled, too quiet for Sans to hear, “Also the opposite...” Continuing with his previous line, “I won' hurt ya, Sans...Never again.”   
He...knew Red was telling the truth. He didn't know how. Maybe it was the open expression on Red's face, or the gentle way he rubbed San's back. How his voice softened so much, his voice was cracking with it's gravely texture. Or maybe this damned warmth!   
Sans gave in with a sigh, nodding his consent. “Ok...”   
Red let out a small purr, “Thank ya fer trustin' me...” Then he leaned in, closer, and closer, and-   
“W-wait-” Sans squeaked out, and to his surprise, Red stopped instantly. “W-where are you gonna bite me?”   
“I was gonna bite yer shoulder”, Red said, rubbing a thumb over the exact spot he was aiming for. “Would ya rather somewhere else?”   
“N-no, that's fine...” He responded, trying again to calm his shaking.   
Red hummed, leaning in fully while pulling his large shirt that covered Sans to the side. His hot breath was on San's shoulder, making him shutter. It was an echo to earlier in that day...Red on top of him, in him, licking and nuzzling his neck- He really wants Red to do it again...Wait wha-   
“HHH-!” San's shoulders jerked at the sharp pain, then he whimpered as Red pulled him down further, trying to keep his squirming to a minimum. Red's arms had completely wrapped around Sans again, holding him in place. There was no escape for Sans...Red could do anything to him-!   
And yet, all Red did was the small bite, then he pulled back, lapping up the small bit of magic, and marrow he left behind.   
“There, all done.” Red said, pulling back entirely to look upon the stack of papers. While he was dragging his tongue over San's 'consent magic', Sans was having a problem to himself. What had he just thought before Red bit him? That he wanted Red to rape him again? Why would he want that?? The thought of it terrifies him, so why? Why would he even think of Red in that way after what just-...Ah...that warmth is back...  
“Sansy? Sansy!”   
Sans jolted, gasping in Red's hold, “W-what??”   
“Yer zoning out on me, doll. Ya good? I didn't take even a tick of yer HP, so yer fine like that...Did I uh...did I scare ya? M'sorry- that's a dumb question, that prolly was scary, I-”   
“N-no, I'm fine- I j-just”, Sans struggled to think of words. What could he say? 'Sorry, I'm fine, just thought I'd like for you to kiss me again just so I can feel that consuming warmth'- Yeah. No. “J-just a bit scary...so-sorry...”   
Red made a small noise in the back of his throat, a small whine, “Uh, alrigh'...mm...” His hand was steadily rubbing Sans' back soothingly, “Alrigh' then ya just need ta' laugh ta' feel better, yeah? How bout uh...that old lady song?”   
“W-wha-”   
“With their saggy boobs. Ever heard the uh, the song?” Red's eyes rolled to the corner of his sockets, trying to remember. “Do yer...uh, do yer boobs hang low, do they...waddle to and fro? Can ya tie em' in a knot? Can ya tie em' in a bow!”   
Sans couldn't help but let out a loud chuckle, not expecting it, “W-what even??”   
“There ya' go”, Red said, making San's chuckles slow to a giggling, “Yer have a nice laugh, Sansy.”   
“Th-thanks.” He said, a smile on his lips. Even if these were really bad circumstances...maybe him and Red...could be friends? Not the oddest way he's made a friend before...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...in your arms. 
> 
> I uhm, had a bad encounter recently...Someone commented on the first chapter, and told me that this was an awful story...and that this is "spitting in the face of rape victims"...  
> So I'd like to clarify for all readers...  
> This isn't a realistic story. Rape wouldn't be handled this way. This is fiction, with fictional characters, in a fictional setting. I mean no harm except to entertain, and write angsty-fluff.   
> I'm weird, I like non-con, dub-con- But only if it has a sweet ending. So I came up with this scenario to have just that- An awful event that leads to something happy, and good.   
> What they said just made me sad, I guess...This is the first time I've ever put something like this out, and well...I'm nervous. I kind of hid away from this story for a bit, too- Trying to get my thoughts in order. But there's only one person who was mean to me- and so many of you that were so kind, and welcoming. So thank you for giving me courage to post this, and I hope you enjoy my story <3


	7. It's ok- this is ok, he's ok- everything is ok-!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans goes home, and tries to hide his emotions from his friends and family.   
> One out of three were none the wiser....Maybe he's getting bad at looking calm...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They don't have...
> 
> Some smol sad Sans 

Sans was there for another four hours, Red trying to fuss over him, and baby him all night. Sans gave in, finding that he enjoyed the babying after the rough day he'd had. Turns out that his magic and consent magic were the same, but it seemed the latter was slightly altered in some unknown way. Red couldn't place it, just being able to give, 'It's jus' not right...', when Sans asked. Red said he would look into it, and Sans just...left it at that. As long as they don't have to get the police involved. He's way too tired for that right now...or ever.   
It soon came time for Sans to leave, wanting to sleep in his own bed. He was only allowed to leave after Red had practically begged him to take his phone number, in case he had any problems. Sans agreed, finding it surprising easy to say yes to Red, since it made him so happy, and relieved.   
That left Sans, getting a taxi back to his house from wherever the fuck he was. Red happily gave the driver a way too big wad of cash, that made Sans wonder how much doing people's desires costed. The drive was silent, the driver not questioning why Sans was only in a shirt, and a big, fluffy jacket, that Red had all but thrown at him, whining about how cold it was to Sans, and how worried he was.   
When he got home, he had barely opened the door before being pulled into long, protective arms.   
“SANS!!” Papyrus shouted, holding tightly to his brother, “Where were you??? I was so worried! You've been gone an entire day!!”   
Take a breath. Deep, deep breath.   
Don't fuck this up.   
Do this for Paps.  
“Sorry, Paps”, He said, worried his voice sounded a bit too raspy, “Jus' stayed over at a friend's house. I got sick, an' they let me sleep over.” He paused, then added, “I forgot my phone...sorry I missed our movie.”   
“Oh, Sans, don't worry about that! We have all the time in the world to watch a flamboyant pink robot pretend to be Santa!” Now Sans was actually wanting to watch that movie... “So you're sick? Is that why you are missing your clothes? And wearing?? Edgy ones??”   
“Yeah, I uh...threw up on mine.” Oh god, his voice was wavering.   
“Oh ,brother-!” Papyrus said, concern on his face as he spun with Sans in his arms. “We need to get you into bed right away!”   
Papyrus had set Sans on his bed, when the smaller finally broke- He clung to Papyrus's shoulders, burying his face in Pap's shirt.   
“Sans...?” Paps asked, moving his hand to rub his brother's back. “What's wrong?”   
“J-just-” Sans hiccuped, his bones rattling, “Just feel real bad, Paps...D-don't leave me...please...”   
Papyrus softly sighed, “Of course, Sans. Scooch over.”   
With that, the shivering skeleton fell asleep in his brother's arms, having a very, very...bad night, filled with nightmares. 

“Are you sure you are well enough to work today, Sans?” Papyrus asked, watching his brother move around the kitchen. Sans was staring into the distance, not...quite there. In a daze, if you will. “You seem fairly sick...I wouldn't want you to get worse!”   
“M'fine, Paps”, Sans shrugged, “It's been two weeks. As much as I love sleeping, even I need to get out sometimes.”   
Two weeks had passed since Sans met Red. Their rocky meeting, and the uncertainty of Sans' 'attacker'. Red had messaged him practically every day, starting on the first morning with a;   
-'are u ok'   
Sans was...happy he had asked? But he didn't know what to reply with. The reasonable one being, 'Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just dealing with the rape, and all.' But he thought that was...a bit much.   
He replied, 'i'm fine'. And left it at that.   
Red didn't give up, however, as he constantly asked Sans how he was doing, or if he was safe- Red said that if Sans ever stopped responding, he'd look for him. Sans thought that was kind of creepy, but also...somewhat kind? Who all would look for him if he went missing? Papyrus, probably. Undyne would be dragged into it, and Alphys would help....Maybe Toriel? Is that all? He doesn't even know if Frisk would look for him...He'd done such awful things to them...Given, they had killed everyone multiple times- But that's not the point. He's too well acquainted with the sound of children bones breaking, how easy it is to crush their skull, how light they are when they're thrown, how small, and fragile they are, that if he even pushed a bone at them, they'd-   
“Sans?”   
Said skeleton jerked his head up, spotting his joke pal. “Hey, Tori.” Hey said calmly, trying to sooth his pulsing soul. “Want a 'dog?”   
Toriel smiled her kind smile, and nodded, buying one for Frisk as well. “Where have you been, my friend? I have not seen you around.”   
Sans visibly stiffened, “Eh, just caught a flu. I'm good, now.”   
“Ah, you should have informed me. I would have brought you some lovely snail stew!”   
Eugh, one time was enough to know that Sans was not a fan of snails... “Heh, thanks for the thoughts, Tori. I guess I really snailed to tell you of my flu.”   
Toriel chuckled, a little snort escaping her. “Ah, how I've missed your jokes.” Her smiled softened, “Really, Sans, I can tell that there is something on your mind.” And there he goes tensing again, but she kept on without a beat- “I want you to know I'm always here for you.” Then, as if they were being watched, she swung her head left, then to the right. She leaned in, a large smile on her face, “Just call me on my shell-phone!”   
Sans snorted this time, not expecting it, “Heh, nice one.”   
“Hehe, I am glad you think so! I have been wanting to use that one for quite awhile. Ah, it is getting late...I am sorry, Sans, but I must be getting Frisk home now.”   
Sans waved a dismissal hand at her, “Don't worry bout it, Tori. See ya' guys later.” He pointedly waved at Frisk, getting a bright smile and enthusiastic wave from them. With that, the pair were off, leaving Sans to himself.   
Ah, he really, really doesn't want to think right now...   
Grillby's?   
Grillby's. 

“Sans!” His firey friend launched himself onto Sans, scooping the smaller up to hug him. “Are you ok? What happened? Where were you? I thought I'd heard you yell, but I couldn't find you! Your brother called me after a few days to say you were fine, but- what happened??”   
Sans squirmed in his grasp for a moment, the close attention of someone bigger making his heart race- Just Grillby...just Grillby...   
“S-sorry, Grillbz”, Sans said, cursing himself at his small stutter. “Got sick, so I stayed at home.”   
“Sans”, He responded, almost sternly. “I know something is wrong...I heard you scream for help...Tell me, please.”   
His body began shaking, a whine escaping him, “Grillby, do-don't make me, please...It's ok no-now, it's ok...”   
Grillby was taken aback, seeing his normally calm friend shaking in his grasp had...hurt him. He hated to see Sans like that.   
“How does some ketchup sound?” He asked, passing the decision over to Sans. Even though it pained him to do so, as he so desperately wanted to know what happened to his friend. He wouldn't force Sans. He would wait for him to be ready.   
“That sounds gr-great, Grillbz.” Sans said, accepting he change in subject quickly, a small sniffle sounding out. It only served to break Grillby's soul more.   
The two of them spoke all night, just as they normally did. However, Grillby did notice quite a few...differences in Sans. Whenever someone would get too loud, or get too close, his body would tense. Most wouldn't be able to notice it, as Sans it awfully good at hiding his emotions- But Grillby knew. He'd know Sans long enough to see through his bullshit. Something had happened to Sans...  
“What's this?” Sans asked, watching as Grillby placed his usual drink in front of him. Well, usual when he wasn't drinking ketchup.   
“You seem tense. It looked like you could use a drink.” He said smoothly back, watching in confusion as Sans only stared at ice, watching it bob up and down in the alcohol. “Sans?”   
“Uh, thanks Grillbz...But I'm not...” Sans looked away, not quite sure why he was refusing. He'd love to get shit faced right now. Absolutely drown himself in the buzzing paradise of drunkenness, but... “I'm gonna pass.”   
This time, Grillby tensed, “Alright”, He said, pulling the cup back to himself, and taking a swig. What? He can drink of the job. Alcohol doesn't get him drunk, it just makes him more energetic, brighter. “May I ask why?”   
Sans swallowed, the sound loud enough for Grillby to hear. “...No....” He said, almost too pleadingly.   
“Ok”, Grillby responded, eyeing him softly. “Would you like to go home?”   
Again, Sans looked away, his brows pulling up in concern, “N-no...” His hands came up along with his answer, clutching to his arms in a vice grip. “Co-could I maybe...st-stay...I don't wa-”   
“Of course, Sans.” Grillby said back instantly, reaching out a hand to place it on Sans' cheek. He watched as Sans relaxed, leaning into the touch. “Anything you need. I will always be here for you.”   
With that, the fire elemental led the small skeleton into the back, where his small apartment sat. They enjoyed a small cup of coffee, and hot cocoa for Sans- Then they both went to bed. Grillby swarmed Sans in his arms as he slept, willing off his usual nightmares, praying his friend got the sleep he so desperately needed.   
Whatever had happened to Sans, he would find out. Eventually. Whether it be from Sans, or from a little bit of prying. Grillby will d e s t r o y whoever did this to his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...To know...
> 
> Sans is deciding his best action is to ignore, and forget- Why is it so much easier to forget when Red is near him? 
> 
> Thank you for so much support on my last chapter!! Someone even stood up to them, and it's just ahhh- You guys are so nice! Thank you for reading, and being the amazing people you are! <3


	8. IT'S NOT OK- IT'LL NEVER BE OK- IT'S NOT-!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus tried to comfort his brother, without knowing the cause of his distress.  
> And Sans finds out something he wish he could just erase, and forget about. Ignore it, shove it to the back of his mind, just not have it be RIGHT THERE in front of him, and-  
> He's not ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me...

Sans was just getting out of the shower when he heard his phone ringing. He left for his room in just a towel, quickly snatching up his phone.  
“Hullo?” He asked sluggishly. He may or may not have feel asleep in the shower... Paps didn't know, so at least he wouldn't get yelled at.  
“Heya, Sansy.” Was Red's reply.  
Sans cursed at how his body tensed when he heard Red's voice, forcing himself to remember that it wasn't Red's fault, that they were both fooled, that he needs to calm down, calm down, calm down-! “Hey, Red. What's up?” He was pacing around his bed, biting on the tips of his fingers.  
“Jus' checkin' n' on ya'.” Red said back, small shuffling noises sounding from his side. It sounded like he was moving, and there was slight chatter behind him. “I did find somethin' out, tho'.”  
“R-really?” He asked, almost excitedly.  
“Yeah”, More shuffling, this time sounding like papers. “Th' monster that commissioned me, went by th' name 'Liebloses Echo'. Ring any bells?”  
Sans visibly deflated, settling himself on the edge of his mattress. “No”, He sighed out, his voice saddened. “Never heard of a name like that...”  
Red, somehow picking up on Sans' stress, went on to say- “Hey, s'alrigh', Sansy. M' still lookin' for the bastard. Unless ya' wanna call the police, yet.” He sounded almost hopeful, as if he wanted to be caught...  
“N-no, I-” Sans was wringing the towel in his hands, “I don't...I don't want to get the police involved.”  
A small beat of silence, “Alright, Sansy.” He said, his voice low, and almost...sad? “As long s' yer ok, then I'll let ya' get back to what yer were doin'. Call me if ya need anythin', alrigh'?”  
“Y-yeah”, Sans responded, knowing somehow, that Red...was telling the truth. “Thanks, Red...” He was going to say goodbye, but the sound of a door swinging open loudly downstairs made him squeak, ending the call and throwing it across the room. It made a dull thunk, and most likely cracked it. He winced as he looked over at his stupidity, before outright jumping as Papyrus swung his door open.  
He was all too quickly reminded he was only wearing a towel. ...Why did that scare him?  
“Sans! You are home!! I heard a noise, and was worried!” Papyrus said, walking closer before pausing, gazing down at Sans' hips, “Why are you only in a towel?”  
“Uh, I-” He scrambled for words for a moment, gripping tighter to the only cloth on his body. “Just got outta the shower, and uh...I was dizzy. So I sat for a moment.”  
“Oh, I see!” Papyrus said, concern evident in his voice. “Then I, the great Papyrus shall help you get dressed!!”  
“Heh, ok, Pa- Wait what-” His voice was cut off with a squeak as Papyrus scooped him upwards, effectively dropping the towel on his hips. “P-paps no, w-wait-”  
“Do not worry, brother! It is no bother for me to help you!!” His voice was so kind, and so sweet- And Sans needs to stop shaking! This is his brother for god's sake! He shouldn't be shaking around his own brother!  
“I can d-dress myself, Paps”, He said, his last chance at asking for this to stop, to end- He shouldn't be panicking, it's his brother it's his brother it's his brother-!  
“Sans?” Papyrus asked, pulling back enough to see Sans' eye-lights, “Are you alright?” His brow-bones furrowed in confusion, his eye-lights soft as he stared at Sans.  
With Papyrus giving him that look, it made it easier. “I-I'm ok, Paps.”  
“Are you sure?” He asked with puppy dog eyes, “You have been acting odd lately...I am quite worried about you, brother...”  
“Y-yeah, I'm fine, Paps...” He lied, giving the best smile he could manage.  
Papyrus nodded, before walking over to Sans' dresser, pulling out his usual clothing choice of a plain, white tee, and sports pants. He then helped the still trembling Sans in his clothes, and carried him down the steps.  
“What would you like for dinner tonight, brother? I was thinking...spaghetti!!!” He struck a dramatic pose, one hand on his hip.  
“Heh, sounds good to me, bro.” Sans said in response, giving a gentle smile.  
Maybe he wasn't doing as well as he thought. Maybe he wasn't hiding it well enough. Maybe he was just seeing things- But Papyrus gave him the saddest, most concerned look-  
“Maybe...Would you like to watch that move tonight? The uhm, the Mettaton one?” It was a rare occurrence for Papyrus to stutter, seemingly never getting anxiety.  
Sans relaxed even more into the chair he'd been placed into. “Sounds wonderful, Paps. Count me in.”  
That got a genuine smile from Papyrus, a gentle one filled with love. Sans could do this. Act a bit better. For his brother. For himself. For his friends. Nobody has to know. He'll be ok. He'll be ok... 

IT WASN'T OK! Suddenly nothing was ok, and he was drowning- choking on a thick, slimy substance that he couldn't even see through. His vision was black, or white- he really couldn't tell, but he knew he couldn't see. He was breathing, albeit poorly, and harshly in the corner of what he remembered to be his bathroom. Today had started out fine. Perfect. He woke to Papyrus calling out, telling him he was leaving for work- and he kept sleeping until noon. Then he went to take a shower and he saw it-  
IT was the problem. It was a HUGE problem. He felt sick- He couldn't have, couldn't have couldn't couldn't couldn't- But it was there, and he saw it, and he knows it's there, and fuck, is he still breathing? Can he see yet? He doesn't want to go blind, he doesn't want to suffocate! Please please please be a dream- Wake him up so he doesn't have to deal with it- he doesn't want to, HE CAN'T-!  
His phone went off, a small buzz that directed his eyes to his pocket. His vision was back, but was very blurry, and shaky. Everything was doubled, no- tripled. He looked at his cracked phone, his teeth chattering.  
'Ya doin' ok?' It was Red. Of course it was Red-  
Somehow the fact that is WAS Red had him calming, his breathing slowing to a more stable speed. He didn't know why seeing Red checking up on him calmed him, but it did, and he was extremely grateful for it. A panic attack...he was in the middle of a damned panic attack. And the culprit of it?  
He shakily stood, ignoring the message for now as he looked at himself in the mirror. He had dark circles under his eyes, his eye-lights dull. He could visually see the tremors going through his bones, while he reached his arm to his shirt. Tears were sliding down his face as he gripped the hem of his tee.  
“P-please, no...” He said weakly, lifting enough to be able to sneak a hand into his ribcage. He cupped his soul, guiding it out, and- “Fuck-!” He sobbed loudly, looking in it's middle. Sans' soul was a deep, royal blue. The trait of Patience. His trait, his curse to endure that damned infinite loop-!  
But in the middle of his deep blue soul, was a tiny, beautiful, sparkling red...souling. There was a soul in his own, a child- A god damn child-! He was pregnant! He was- he was...oh god-!  
More sobs echoed off the walls of the bathroom as he slid down onto his butt, his back against the walls.  
“H-how...” He hiccuped, staring at the tiny, vulnerable little thing. It was so small in his soul, a tiny spec of red...of Red. It was...it was Red's child...His rapist's...Should he even call Red that? He doesn't want to connect this child to that- to what happened- he doesn't-  
Another sob wrenched itself from his throat, and he spent the rest of the day letting his magic reserves be wasted on thick, blue tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...that I'm dreaming...
> 
> Sorry for the wait!! I've been super busy trying to balance school, art, and writing- It's surprisingly hard to do, but I'm gonna keep trying til' I get it right! >:3  
> Thank you again for all your support, you guys are the best <3 <3 <3


	9. Just A Calm Walk...WAIT WHAT-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans "deals" with his new-found knowledge by doing what he does best. Ignore it. While going on a calming walk, something odd happens. That monster is...rather familiar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No need to...

The past month was absolute hell. He'd woken up each day to upchucking his own magic, and letting it all fall into the toilet. Or, for the first few times, his bed- Papyrus got much too worried, so Sans soon got better at throwing up in the bathroom. Quietly.   
His stomach was rolling each morning, feeling sick- He felt worse the more magic he expelled. He tried to replenish it, eating as much as he could...But he'd throw it up before his magic even allowed it into his system.   
He was practically a walking zombie at this point...He felt weak, and awful...But he couldn't stay in the house for another damn second. With Papyrus's constant hovering, and worrying, and his room feeling much too tiny for a full month of stay- He'd decided to go out for a walk.   
Sure, it might not be the best thing to do right now...He had low magic reserves, and felt awful...But, then again, what else was knew? His magic has been acting weird for months now, and he'd always been slightly sickly. This...soul inside him just...amplified it.   
He'd just rounded his normal walking route, beginning to head back to his house through the park. He wouldn't push his chances- a small walk would do for now. He really didn't want to faint out here, with all the snow on the ground. Ugh, is this cold even good for his child? ...his child...and Red's.   
Red...It's been a month now. He stopped texting Sans after three days of no response. It kind of...hurt? Sans doesn't know why it did...He just...Red had told him. He'd told Sans that if he didn't respond to him, he'd look for him, and...and he kind of...believed him. Red seemed so genuine, and so kind, and...and what if...it was all a lie? What if Red really did intend to rape him on that day, and he'd somehow faked all those documents, and his magic, and his kindness, and that damned warmth-!   
Sans shook his head harshly, tears dotting the corners of his sockets. What if that was the case? What if he was played for a fool? Sans didn't even remember the way back to Red's house. He hadn't paid any attention to it. What if this was Red's plan? To get him to leave, then to drop him like a rock? What if this was all planned, and Sans had fallen into the trap like a butterfly in a spider's web? Why was he so stupid?! How could he have thought Red was on his side!? He was so fucking stupid-!   
Crunch.   
Sans' heart dropped, and for a moment he wondered if the speed of it's fall would hurt the child. Pushing that stupid thought out of his head, he looked around. He spotted nothing, feeling only the cold chill of the empty playground he was near. The swings were swaying with the harsh wind, the dirty, old wood of the castle creaking under the snow's weight. Maybe he'd heard wrong?   
Then, all too quickly for him to react- Were too many to count, too quick to count- footsteps landing harshly into the snow at a speed too fast-!   
He wasn't going to be able to turn around fast enough! He could taste the hurtful intent in the air, and yet he wasn't going to be fast enough! He was going to be hit by something, someone-! And his measly 1HP was going to be crushed, his death swift, and along with him, his child was going to-!   
A harsh, loud noise of two hard objects hitting each other sounded out. Sans had spun around so fast he'd landed squarely on his butt, the snow stabbing on his bones, and pushing through his clothes.   
Above him stood two people, a monster, and a human. The human held up a large bat, a mask on their face that looked like a Cthulhu-esque monster's lower face.   
The monster...Was a tall skeleton, his outfit screaming the gothic lifestyle, while the sharpened, red, glowing bone was held up strong, and unyielding to the bat. His body was tall, and thin, but his stance screamed practice, and ease of blocking. He was calm, while Sans, was definitely not. Thick tears were rolling down his cheeks, because- his child was almost killed! Holy fuck!! How did that human get so close to him? And why was this- this skeleton helping him?   
Said skeleton looked back for a moment, as if checking to see Sans was still there. The monster had red eye-lights, blood red- and sharp teeth to match. It reminded him of...He gasped, Red. It reminded him of Red...  
“Leave, before I decide to use your intestines as new play toys for the playground.” The skeleton said, his voice rough, and higher-pitched than Sans imagined. “Of course, it does not matter to me either way.” He said, and Sans could somehow tell he was smiling. “I'll enjoy it more if you stay.”   
The human made a noise of defeat, and quickly ran away, screaming out, “Echo sends his fucking regards!!” And disappeared into the snowy landscape.   
Both skeletons just sat in silence, until Sans gasped wetly, allowing himself to breath now that the other was gone. “Th-than-thank yo-YOU!?” His voice ended in a loud shriek as the taller picked him up by his torso. He was facing away from where they were walking. “W-ww-w-h-what are y-y-ou doi-doing!?” He all but screamed, already trying to wiggle himself free. Because of his low magic reserves, and poor sleeping schedule, he barely made the others arm move.   
“Stop struggling.” The other said, sounding irritated. “You were attacked.”   
“Yeah, I was! And now you're kidnapping me??” Sans said, disbelief heavy in his voice. “Put me down! Now!!”   
The other paused, their movements slowing as they groaned dramatically loud. “I was going to let you drive in the front seat with me, but now?” His voice sounded almost like a stern, annoyed mother, “I do hope you are not claustrophobic.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...be alarmed. 
> 
> We're getting close to the point that I've already written, so my updates might be a bit more slow than usual! I'm also working on another story currently (Switching between stories keeps me more proactive- I don't know why?? ) It's a story about Nightmare losing his powers...Would anyone be interested in reading it? Or would you rather I finish this story before I post another?   
> (I can never tell which I should do...Post one story and finish it, or post multiple and just go off with it! xD )


	10. He Wants Red-!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans continues being stuck in a duffle back, bound and tied, while Red gets irritated with the lack of information he can find.   
> And Edge is Edge.   
> Angry boi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please just...

Red had been worried to say the least. Sans had stopped replying to him days ago. He'd went to check on the little skeleton, (don't ask him how he found Sans' address, you don't want to know.) and found Sans safely inside his little home. He'd then thought that maybe...Sans had had enough of him. After what he'd down to Sans...he wasn't surprised. He accepted it with a little sadness, already missing the smaller's face- And fuck, he really shouldn't miss Sans. That wasn't his place.   
Of course, just because Sans was done with him, didn't mean Red was done hunting down the bastard that hurt his Sans-!   
Wait, fuck, no-   
Sans is not his. He doesn't even know why he feels so damn protective!! When he'd went to Sans' house, and looked into the window, seeing Sans' calm, sleeping form- he'd felt so...needed. As if he needed to break in, and snuggle up to Sans. But that was weird. And creepy. And he did not do that, thank you very fucking much.   
Sans doesn't have to see him ever again, Red's fine with that. He just...genuinely wants Sans to be happy...And he won't stop trying to find why he's being attacked. But he also...didn't want to leave Sans unguarded, not when his life could be at risk... So he'd sent a bodyguard for Sans. Someone he trusted, someone he knew would be able to protect the smaller skeleton.   
And with that out of the way, he'd dove right into his search. It was easy for him to find information, normally, given his family's...job. But for some reason, the name Liebloses Echo, wasn't...a thing. There was nothing on it!! It must be a fake name! If someone was after Sans, then of course they'd use a fake name to hide themselves!   
But even with that, it wasn't the worst part! Red found soon after leaving Sans, he couldn't recall the monster's face. He didn't even remember if it WAS a monster. After some extensive checks on himself, and a few tests, (He was a scientist, big whoop) he'd found there was trace amounts of magic that wasn't his, in his system. Not enough for a full ID, or even to get the person's race- But it was a start. Red knew it was a strong magic, something old, and dangerous...He'd tried his limited amount with a few things, trying to see if it fit with anything, anything at all-! But no. It was just as with the name. A dead end.   
Red found himself growing more and more irate with the situation, and even more so when he thought of Sans, alone. He had a bad feeling...for some reason, today just seemed like a really, really bad day. Something was going to go wrong. He knew it. Whether it be a giant shoot up somewhere downtown, or a fucking icecream dropping to the ground. Something bad was going to happen.   
He was so tense, that when his doors to his office opened, he jumped up, a growl sounding as he glared at his intruder. They hadn't even knocked, so it wasn't his fault that they were about to get some broken bones-!   
“Calm down, you idiot.” His brother's voice pierced through his anger, and panic. It took only moments for Red to spot the rather large, black bag underneath Edge's arm. “Why are you so tense?”   
“Jus'...” Red growled out, scratching his clawed hands at his skull, “Jus' lost my lead s' all.” Red walked back to his desk, organizing some of the mess there. If he didn't, Edge would surely start to sass him about it. “What'cha got there?” He asked, not looking up from his new task.   
“Sans was attacked.”   
“What!?” Red growled loudly as his magic crackled dangerously in the air. “S' tha' th' fuckin' bastard tha' attacked him?” He took a few steps closer, each holding more and more malice.   
“No”, Edge said, halting Red entirely. He looked up at his younger brother in utter confusion as Edge clarified. “It's Sans.” 

It was so dark, and damn...He found that he was claustrophobic. Or maybe it was just the circumstance? Sans was currently tied with zip-ties, to his ankles, and wrists. A large cloth shoved into his mouth, tired behind his head, and was in a god damn duffle bag, in the back of a moving car. He knew how to get out of a trunk with the safety latch- But his kidnapper had covered all the bases. Not only could he not grab the latch, he couldn't even see it! He was getting dizzy in the small area, breathing in his own exhaled air as the car speedily drove away. Just from the sound of the thing, Sans knew it had to be some snobby sports car. Judging by his captors appearance, it had to be red or black, too.   
The car halted, and Sans sucked in a breath, fearing the location of where he was now. Who was this, anyways? The name that human had said was the one Red supplied him with...But the monster was the one who had taken him. What was he supposed to get from this?   
The trunk swung open sharply, and Sans darted his eyes to look, only then remembering the duffle bag. He made pitiful noises into the gag, hoping to sound pleading.   
“Be quiet”, Said the other, with a hint of annoyance. “Make this easier for the both of us, and stay silent.” His voice was commanding, and held a threat...Sans felt his body run cold as he nodded, knowing fully well that the monster couldn't see him.   
Then they were walking, and there were sounds. Office sounds? Or maybe just a busy place-? Chatting, shoes squeaking on tile, and elevator, doors, and- a growl-!!  
“Calm down, idiot.” His captor said, with anger and...fondness? “Why are you so tense?” Sans couldn't figure out how someone could sound so utterly pissed, and concerned at the same time. He also couldn't for the life of him, figure out where this whole scenario was going.   
“Jus'...” A familiar rumble growled out, and his body shook from it- that familiar warmth slipping into his bones, his soul gently pulsing- Red...It was Red-! “Jus' lost my lead s' all.” It sounded like Red was walking away, and Sans wanted to cry out to him, ask for help-! And...wasn't that something? He wanted help...from Red... “What'cha got there?” Red said, assuring Sans that he was still in the same room.   
“Sans was attacked.” His captor said, and he stiffened. Yeah, by a human and you! He thought bitterly.   
“What!?” Red growled, and it sounded so terrifying, and so scary, and- and- ...it made Sans' body relax into the bag, sighing out a small noise. Why did that sound so calming? It was a threatening sound, and yet...he knew it wasn't directed at him. “S' tha' th' fuckin' bastard tha' attacked him?” His voice was growing closer, and Sans couldn't help but relax the closer he got. He could feel the anger wafting off of Red, but if was like it was hitting a wall, a barrier between him, and Red's anger.   
“No”, His captor said, and there was a small pause, “It's Sans.”   
Another pause, before he felt his captor shift. “What?? Th' fuck ya mean s' Sans? Edge, gimme the bag!!”   
“I don't think you should be so aggressive when opening it, brother-” 'Edge' started, but Sans felt as he lifted the bag to the other monster.   
His vision was soon flooded with light, and it took a moment to see Red's form- but when he did, he let out a small sob, tears sliding down his face as he tried to wiggle closer.   
“Holy shit, Sans-!” Red said, gently pulling the smaller out of the duffle. “Edge, what th' fuck?? I tol' ya to protec' him!! Not ta kidnap him!!” Red was using his sharp claws to cut the zip-ties, somehow not even grazing Sans' bones. When he took the gag out of Sans' mouth, Sans' launched himself into Red, wailing loudly into his shoulder. He was seeking comfort from Red. His rapist. He should be disgusted. He should be afraid. But all he was, was content, as he let the warmth wash over his freezing bones, his trembling soul. He was so scared-!   
“He is dying brother.” Edge said, quickly adding, “Look at his bones, his eye-lights. He is extremely sick.”   
“Wha'?” Red said, still sounding extremely irritated. “Why didn' ya tell me? Instead ya tied em' up, and brought him here??” His voice was raising with each word, his anger radiating from his chest, where small growls were shaking Sans' body.   
Even though the arguing over his head was terrifying, he couldn't help but to relax more into Red. Why was he staying away from Red, again? Why did he stop messaging him? Why...did he hate Red? What...this isn't-   
“What did you expect me to do!!” Edge growled in response. That made Sans tense. Ok, whatever magic voodoo Red had over Sans to keep him calm, Edge lacked it. “He stopped talking to you! Obviously he was intending to stay away! But he was killing himself! He's been throwing up every morning, every night- He's dying, brother.” Edge's anger had dulled into a small, saddened voice. “I know you wish to protect him...This was the easiest way.”   
“But-”, Red said, his body tensing. Edge was somewhat right on that, but, “But he...y-ya...ya scared him...” Red had moved his hand to Sans' head, absently petting him. “Sansy? Sweethear'?”   
“Red-”, Sans squeaked out, his voice croaking, and hoarse. “W-wha-what's happ-ening?” His voice was breaking up with small little hiccups.   
“M'so sorry, doll...I fucked up, again...”   
Edge sighed heavily, his irritation coming through. “You did nothing wrong, brother. I kidnapped him, for fuck's sake.” There was a heavy pause, and Sans could just imagine the two brother's glaring at each other over his trembling body. “I shall go make food.” Edge broke the silence, his boots making barely any noise as he walked away. “Hopefully Sans will gain back some magic from an actual competent chef.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...hold me-!!
> 
> Edge, this isn't how you help someone. Edge, no- EDGE
> 
> Red in the background like "What the fu-" 
> 
> And Sans is a smol, scared skele, who just wants comfort from someone he trusts.   
> ...When did he start trusting Red?


	11. Do Not Fret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans snatches himself a small nap in Red's protective arms, while the brother's have a little chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't tell...

The last bit of tension left him as Edge walked away. He was surrounded by Red's arms, still trembling, but accepting of all the warmth that the other was offering.   
“Are y'ok?” He asked quietly, his gravely voice somehow soothing.   
“W-wha-”, His voice hitched again, and he gave up trying, instead pushing his face to Red's shirt. He realized, with a little confusion, that the scary monster was currently wearing a black suit. For some reason, he'd assumed Red wouldn't have something like this...? It just didn't fit his personality.   
“Alrigh', shhh...” He hushed Sans, slowly picking him up. And oh god, there's no ground beneath him- Sans clung tighter to Red's button up shirt, most likely wrinkling the fabric. “I gotcha', don' worry.” He felt as Red sat down onto something, Sans securely in his lap.   
Sans knows he shouldn't like this. Red hurt him- Red is bad...No, wait, it wasn't his fault- Damnit, Red's trying so hard to be helpful, and here Sans is saying he's a bad person? Why doesn't he just admit it? Why won't he just say it? Nobody can hear him in his head, why can't he-?!  
“Ya' can sleep, if ya' wan' ta.” Red said, his voice rumbling in his chest. “I'll watch over ya', nobody'll get ta' ya.”   
Sans hated to admit that he wanted to. He felt so safe surrounded by Red, so comfortable and warm. But he knew it wouldn't last, nothing good would last. Something bad was going to come from this- He knew it. But, he still said...   
“Red-”, His voice was croaking, his head pounding with the force of his earlier water show.   
“Yes, darlin'?”   
Sans moved so he could snuggle closer, seeking as much of Red's comfort as he possibly could.   
“D-don't leave me, ple-please...”   
He felt Red stiffen beneath him, could hear the way he sucked in a sharp breath. Fuck, why'd he say that? That was weird- He shouldn't have said that- Red and him were just in a bad situation together, he didn't get to ask impossible things of him like that. Now he put Red on the spot, and he should tell Red he didn't mean it, to ignore it, but he can't, because all he can do is listen to his rapidly pounding soul, his bones clattering, and he couldn't say anything-!   
Then all at once, everything was as it was. That comfortable warmth washing over him, and soothing his every anxiety. Red's hand came to pet Sans from his neck to his lower back, just like someone would do to a cat.   
His voice was warmer, holding something close to awe, “I won' leave, I promise.” 

When Edge came back to check on his brother and his “not-really-a-mate-but-still-a-mate”, he found Sans curled up on Red's chest. Before he could think that was cute, he looked up to see Red's unblinking, rage-filled scowl.   
“What?” Edge asked, nonchalantly. He knew shouldn't sound so uncaring when his older brother was in such a sour mood, but he also knew that with Sans sleeping like a kitten on his lap, Red would force himself to be still, and quiet. He could get away with a little bit of teasing, at least.   
“Wha' d'ya mean wha'?!” He growled out, so low that Edge almost missed it. “Ya kidnapped him, bro!! I tol' ya I wanted ta' protec' him, not scare the fuck outta him!!”   
“I did protect him.” Edge stated matter-of-factually. “He was attacked, I defended him. I then took the opportunity to bring your sick mate to your home.”   
A bright crimson glow appeared on Red's cheeks, “He's not my mate!!” It was too loud, and both brothers froze as Sans made a sleepy noise. After deciding Sans wasn't going to wake up with more yell-whispering, Red continued. “I hur' him, bro! I wan' him ta' trust me, and ta'...ta'...forgive me...” Red's voice tapered off, his scowl returning to his normal self-pointed anger.   
Shit- “Brother, I believe he at least trusts you.” Edge tried to reason, already seeing his brother falling into his bad habit. “He did seek comfort from you after I abducted him.” Wording it that way got a small growl from Red, but not much more. “And he fell asleep on top of you.”   
Red's hand that was steadily petting Sans began to slow, “I fucked up so bad...” He said, his voice barely audible.   
“You didn't-” Edge started, but tried again, “Well, what happened was a mistake, but it was not your fault. You must understand that, brother. You didn't do anything wr-” The pause was barely there before he started again, “You didn't mean any harm, and you thought you had consent.”   
“I shoulda' known, bro, he looked so scared, I-” His voice was sounding watery now.   
“No, hush”, Edge said annoyed, “You thought it was all play. Do not blame yourself.” Edge walked closer, placing a clawed hand on Red's head. Red leaned into it slightly. Even being the prickly bastard Red tried to bed, he couldn't deny that he needed comfort when he got like this. “I believe he will forgive you in time. He seems like the type to do so. He's kind, and understanding.”   
“Heh”, Red said, wiping his sleeve over his sockets before starting up the gentle strokes to Sans' back again. “Ya' sound like a stalker.”   
“I kind of was.” Edge deadpanned, glaring down at his older brother. “I did the whole, 'hide behind a newspaper' thing, too. I can not believe he didn't notice me. I literally stared right at him.”   
Another laugh, “Were ya' tryin' ta' get caught?”   
“No, just trying to gauge where Sans stood in his own self preservation.” He paused, huffing, “He's not very cautious in coffee shops.”   
Red had to muffle his laughter in Sans' shoulder. “Yeah, those beans're so violent. And those poppy seed bagels? Don't get me started. Vicious.”   
Edge tried, but couldn't help the small quirk of his mouth. “Smart ass”, He said fondly, “Dinner will be ready soon. Try to wake him, yes? Without inducing a panic attack. He seems to get those when he wakes.” He turned, before looking over at his shoulder, stating- “I found that out when he took naps outside of his house- I do not watch him sleep. That is creepy.”   
“You are creepy, bro.”   
Edge flipped him off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...what I'm feeling anymore...
> 
> Sorry for such a long wait!! As I said before, I had the other parts already written, so art + work + school is slowly consuming meeee!!   
> I'll try to work on it whenever I have free time, but that is also split between my artwork (Which is my main focus)   
> I hope you enjoy the chapter!! Edge is trying, bless his heart- He just doesn't know how to help in the "normal" way. 
> 
> If you want to check out my Twitter, I draw NSFW and a bunch of skeles!! <3   
> https://twitter.com/ChimesHyena


	12. How Dare You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red tries to wake a sleeping Sans, only to have his brother piss Sans off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think...

Red sighed, his shoulders relaxing. Damn, he'd almost lost it there... Good thing Edge was here to help him. Plus, the weight of Sans on him was surprisingly grounding. Speaking of Sans...  
“Doll?” He asked, rubbing his hand on his upper back a little harder. “S'almos' time ta' eat. Ya' hungry?"  
Sans stirred, making a sleepy noise that had Red's soul bouncing with the cuteness of it. Then Sans was looking around, confused, before landing on Red. He sucked in a breath, trying to pull away- only to have Red tighten his arms so Sans wouldn't fall back-first off the couch.  
“Hey, hey, s'jus' me, Sansy. Ya' good?”  
Sans seemed to relax once he heard red's voice, nodding with hazy eye-lights. Then Sans was leaning on him again, and it took all of Red's willpower to not out-right purr at that-!  
“Dinner's gonna be ready soon”, He decided to say again, a flush taking over his face. “Are ya hungry?”  
“Mhmm...” Sans mumbled into his shirt, snuggling closer, and...Was he going back to sleep? Ah, that's a-fuckin'-dorable. Red's going to lose his mind-  
“Sweethear', ya' gotta wake up ta' eat.”  
Sans whined into his shirt, before saying the most confusing thing-  
“Shhh, Red....we don' gotta get up for the party til' two...”  
Red couldn't help the chuckle he let out, “Aw, were ya' dreamin' bout me?” He stood, taking Sans with him as he started towards the kitchen. “I feel honored.”  
He carried the small skeleton into the kitchen, getting a rather amused glance from Edge.  
“That is not awake, brother.” Edge said, putting his apron (Yes, his. Even through this was Red's apartment.) back onto it's hook. “How will he be able to eat?”  
“I'm workin' on it.” Red grumbled, sitting down in a chair, and shifting Sans so that his head was resting on Red's shoulder. “Sweethear'?” He said again, his clawed hands moving towards Sans' cheeks. He could of done many things in that moment: He could have slapped Sans, which would take HP, so no...He could have shook his head, which would make him feel sick...Or he could even plug Sans' nose and mouth, forcing him to wake up to breathe. These were all things he's done to Edge (the asshole), and had done to him by Edge ( the double asshole.) What he did do, was taking a small portion of Sans' cheek between fore-finger and thumb, and giving the most gentle squeeze.  
“Sansyyyy?” He purred out, shaking Sans' head just a little bit with his pinching.  
Surprisingly enough, it worked. As Sans sat up in his lap, sleepily batting his hand away, then turning to spot Red. This time he didn't panic, but much rather snuggled back into Red's chest. He snuggled close again!! Red's going to lose it!!  
But the moment was gone when Edge announced dinner, Sans bolting upright to swivel his head and aim it at Edge. Sans scowled. Down-right s c o w l e d ! And fuck, he looked hot when he was pissed.  
“What is that look for?” Edge, ever the annoying bastard he is, (had Red mentioned he's an asshole?) said, placing plates down on the table.  
“Do I really need to point it out?” Sans growled.  
Oh fucking christ- That sound was just- Mmmm, Red would love to be growled at~ As long as he's not in trouble, that is...Sans is actually somewhat intimidating. For all his small stature, he was a tiny box of anger- Glaring down at Edge, who often made monsters submit to him with a stare.  
But here Sans was, glaring down at a terrifying monster, non-blinking. He wasn't even shaking- not like before. It was almost as if Red's touch was keeping him calm, and- No, no, nonono- Red's not going to go there. Don't go getting any stupid fucking ideas-!  
“You were attacked.” Edge stated, taking a seat, his gaze never breaking from Sans'.  
“And you kidnapped me.” He growled again, this time his teeth opening the slightest bit, showcasing his pointed teeth hidden by his usual grin.  
“You are sick.”  
“And you kidnapped me!” This time he shouted, his body tensing, and beginning to shiver-  
“Doll, shh- please, you're ok now, m'sor-” Red started, but his teeth clanked shut loudly as Sans snapped his head to him.  
“And you-!”  
Oh jesus fucking lord spare him Sans is going to fucking destroy him-  
“You didn't come back!!” Sans snapped out, and...What?  
“What...?” Red said, repeating his thoughts like a broken record. “What d'ya mean, Sweethear'?”  
Sans, at least, seemed a little taken back by his own statement, turning his head with a small blue flush, barely visible on his cheeks.  
“You said you would look for me if I-” Stopped messaging, Red finished.  
“I thought ya wanted me gone.” Red said, his arms wrapping around Sans just that little bit more. It was an odd feeling, really. Sans felt so perfect in his lap, arms settled against the smaller's body. It just...felt right. There were no words to describe the feeling it gave, but he could feel it. He just wished he could place it, too.  
“No, I-” Sans looked torn, his eye-lights flickering to and away from Red's own crimson stare.  
“Would you like for me to leave?” Edge asked, a small smirk to his tone, and oh fuck, Edge, no- “We would, actually!” Sans snapped back, surprising his brother. Red couldn't help but laugh as Edge's shoulders jerked upwards at the sudden outburst from the smaller- The way his sockets widened, how he became tense. Sans actually startled him! Actually startled Edge!  
“What are you laughing about??” Sans asked, although his anger sounded lesser, more drained. He sounded tired.  
“S'rry-” Red said, rubbing at his sockets. Had he cried? He doesn't think so. Might as well do this anyways, just to make sure. “Jus' not used ta seein' m'bro get scared often.”  
Sans seemed to settle at that, his eye-lights gentling, his body relaxing in Red's lap, until, of course-  
“I am not afraid of your mate, Red.”  
Oh for fuck's sake-!  
“His WHAT!?” Sans was now out of his lap, glaring down at the taller skeleton. Edge took this as a threat, trying to hide his surprised expression, as he himself, stood, towering over the smaller.  
One would think being face-to-face with someone so tall would make him look smaller, more timid, more afraid-  
Sans' body was screaming rage and confidence. As if he could take the fucker known as Edge down, right this second- sick, or not. Red couldn't help but grin. Sans wasn't his mate, no...But damned if he didn't want him. Sans was all he'd ever wanted, wrapped up in a little package. Literally.  
“I called you his mate.” Edge stated, his voice calm, but sounding furious.  
“I am not his mate.” Sans ground out, and- ow...Red knows this, he knows this, but...It was said with so much anger, it...it hurt...  
Edge leaned down, close to Sans, but still far enough that the magic of their eye-lights didn't touch each others faces. “Could've fooled me.” Edge's eyes trailed down Sans' form, lingering somewhere on his torso. Red couldn't figure out what Edge was looking at, but he did give a little growl at the thought of his brother checking out HIS mate.  
Wait no, no, god fucking damn it-!  
A loud noise sounded out. And for a deafening moment, Red thought they were being shot at. But looking up to Sans and his brother, he saw Edge, shocked, a large patch of his cheekbone reddening rapidly, while Sans was- Fuck, Sans was crying! He had tears welling in his eyes, his fists shaking at his sides.  
“W-what-” Sans whined, before all-out screaming, “WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU BROTHERS?!”  
Sans' normally quiet voice broke on his sorrow, his fear, and pain that he was keeping from Red this entire time, and fuck- Sans ran out of the kitchen, down a hallway, and slammed the door. Red heard where he'd gone, could tell from the distance, the loud squeaking of the door (That Edge would never tolerate). He'd gone in his room...?  
Red got up, looking in Sans' direction, and nearly running out to him, but- Edge.  
“R'ya ok?” Red asked, his voice somewhere between annoyance and concern.  
“I am fine.” Edge was rolling his jaw, his thumb rubbing at the bruised bone.  
“Ya shouldn' of said that”, Red started, “Edge, he- I did this ta him, he doesn' need ya to be callin' em' my mate...Not after wha' happened.”  
Surprisingly, Edge only nodded solemnly, “I know.”  
“A-an' what was that!?” A small flicker of Red's anger reared it's head, “What d'ya mean 'coud'a fooled me'??? Th' fuck does that mean? Sounds like yer blamin' him, and I-”  
“I know.” Edge said, his voice darker, more commanding. The same voice he'd used in their underground. Red stiffened, trying not to show how much that voice actually affected him.  
“I know”, He repeated once more, “I should not have said any of that, I...” Edge sighed tiredly as he let himself fall back into a chair. “I...got irritated. Not that I am using that as an excuse, no. My actions were poorly thought, and I take full responsibility.”  
Red didn't sit back down, but stepped closer to Edge, “Wha' d'ya mean...'could'a folled me'?” He asked gently, prompting his brother as best as he could.  
Edge merely shook his head, “It does not matter, that was quite childish of me.” He nodded his head towards Red's room, “Go.”  
“Edge, I-”  
“I will be fine.” Edge said, his voice unusually calm, gentle. “Go help him, brother. He needs you more than I.”  
Red swallowed, nodding as he turned, walking towards his room.  
The door was just the same as usual, except for the large crack bisecting a corner of it's wood. Had Sans...caused that? Wasn't Sans...weak? He shook his head, rapping his knuckles on the door as he rumbled out a gentle, “Sweethear? C'n I come in...?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...you are?! 
> 
> Howdy heyooo! I'm back! Kinda hhhhh. I tried to put indents in this, but wow....I have no clue how AO3 works in the slightest. All the forums and tutorials I found didn't make sense to me? Maybe I'm just dumb T^T   
> If you guys know how to make indents in a easier way than I am doing, please do share! Currently I am using " " five times to get a large enough space. Soooo...gsidgusibgd   
> I just wanna be lazyyyy 
> 
> Anyways! Sorry for the long break!! I've been working a lot on my art recently, and have even started my very first art trade!! I'm so happy ^w^ !! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and that it's a bit easier to read that the previous ones!! <3


	13. You Feel It Too?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Sans have a very needed talk, and some secrets are passed between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all...

After Sans had slammed the door, he'd crumpled against it, sobbing. Why was he getting so worked up? Why was he feeling this way?  
He kept trying to blame it on the fact how the two brothers were treating him like a rag doll, flinging him around as they please. But honestly...Red wasn't like that. Red hadn't done anything wrong...Not even the rape was his fault. Edge was, admittedly, an asshole, but...Sans could also tell he had a soft spot for his brother. 

So why was he feeling like this? His chest tight, his soul heavy? Why did it scare him so much to see Edge, Red, and himself sitting at the table together? Something in his mind had read out warning signs, but at the same time, everything had felt so right. What is this? Why can't he understand?  
When did his life get so confusing, so terrifying? ...Is it too late to go back? ...Does he want to? 

Sans jumped where he sat at the knock, quickly scrambling away from the door, and onto the plush looking bed. He grabbed the throw blanket on it, pulling it over him, and staring at the door.  
He blushed at his own actions. Why was he acting so childish? As if a blanket could shield him from Red's prying eyes. 

“Sweethear'? C'n I come in?”  
Can he...? Does Sans want him in here...? He...he wants...to be held, to be comforted...and he doesn't want anyone but Red to do that...  
“Yeah”, He said softly, wiping away some tears that were threatening to spill out of his sockets. 

Red came in instantly, his face looking so sad, and broken as he looked at Sans.  
“W-why are you lo-looking at me li-like that?” Sans asked, trying to glare, but only managing to make himself look more pouty.  
Red shut the door behind him, rumbling softly, “I don' know if s'ok ta' hug ya.” He said softly, walking towards the bed, “C'n I?”  
The waterworks that Sans had been suppressing with all his might finally broke, tears spilling down his face as he reached his arms out of the blanket, and towards Red. “Pl-please...” He whined. 

Red was holding him in a matter of seconds, his big arms wrapped around his small frame. Red's touch, no- even just his closeness began soothing Sans. But...not enough for him to stop crying.  
He sobbed into Red's shirt as he was rocked, Red humming out a gravely tune. If felt like hours, for how much he cried. His head felt stuffed with cotton, his nose and sockets sore. His throat felt sickeningly goopy, as he tried again, and again to swallow the lump in his throat. 

“Wanna talk 'bout it?” Red's voice was rough, it was always rough- but somehow it helped Sans relax even more.  
“...I dunno...” He really didn't. What should he even talk about? How he doesn't feel safe outside his house anymore? How he isn't sleeping well? About the fact he has a souling growing inside him? How he wakes up every night screaming Red's name, and it's not because he's re-imagining the rape?  
“If ya wanna, m'here.” He was slowly rocking them, his clawed hand on Sans' back, rubbing soothingly down his spine.  
“...Why'd your bro kidnap me...?” He asked, eyes stinging again.  
Red sighed softly, “Was m'fault. I got lots'a enemies. I asked him ta' watch ya.”  
“D-did you ask him t-to...kidnap me...?”  
Red's grip tightened, “No, doll...I'd neva'...I'd neva' do tha' ta' ya 'gain...” 

Sans felt his own soul squeeze, hearing the truth in Red's voice. And that was it, wasn't it? Red felt guilty, he felt regret.  
And Sans...? Sans...didn't regret what happened. To his own horror, he realized he was glad he met Red, he was glad everything happened. He hated it with every fiber of his being, of how it had to happen- Of his fear, of the guilt Red now carries. But...if he had the chance to stop it all...? To have never met Red...? He wouldn't stop it, he wouldn't change a god damn thing, and that scares him-!!  
Why does this feel so right? Why are Red's arms so familiar? Why are his touches the most calming thing? His voice soothing, even though to anyone else it would be threatening? 

“R-red-”, Sans' voice hitched. He was shaking, god, he was shaking. His bones were rattling loudly at his trembling, his fingers digging into Red's shirt.  
“Yes, dove? Wha' s'it...?” Red asked softly, rubbing Sans' back even slower, and pulling him closer.  
Sans didn't say anything, instead looking into Red's eyelights. Then he looked down, and placed his hand on Red's much larger one. Red moved his hand so Sans had full access to it, and Sans instantly entwined their fingers. His entire hand was dwarfed by Red's...  
“Sansy...?” Red rumbled, looking down at him curiously.  
Again Sans said nothing, leaning up, and up. Red didn't move, his entire body still as he watched Sans' every move, only to gasp as Sans pushed their mouths together with a soft 'clank'. He rumbled softly, but ended the noise with a questioning sound.  
When Sans pulled away, he was crying harder. “D-do you...” His small hand squeezed Red's tightly, his shaking growing. “D-do you feel it t-too...? T-this weird...fe-feeling...?”  
Red's body relaxed instantly, his eyelights growing soft as he looked at Sans. “Fuck...I though' I was th' only one...” He moved his other hand up, placing it on Sans' cheek, “This feels righ'...you, n' me...”  
“Y-yeah...” Sans squeaked out, blushing furiously. “I-I...I don't kn-know what's happ-happening, Red...I-I'm sc-scared...”  
Red pulled Sans to his chest, tucking his head underneath his chin. “Me too.” He said softly, slowly rocking them again. “But s'ok...Cuz' nothin' has ta' change...” 

Sans looked up at him, confused.  
“I hurt ya, an' ya don' ever have ta' like me, or even be near me.” His voice was soft, sad, but serious. He meant every word he spoke. “I jus' wanna protec' ya, ta' keep ya safe from whoever th' fuck hurt ya, and if ya wan' me gone after, then I-”  
“Red,” Sans pushed closer, his voice so quiet, “I'm...I'm pregnant.” 

Red didn't say anything, the room so quiet, that if it wasn't from the gentle throb of Red's soul, Sans would feel alone.  
“R-red...?” More tears were brimming in his sockets. Did Red not want to...? Of course he didn't- He wouldn't want a child. It was only supposed to be a kinky one-night stand for him, and now-  
“Mmph-” Sans gasped into Red's kiss, blushing furiously at this sudden outcome.  
When Red broke away, he had tears in his own sockets, slowly sliding down his cheekbones. “R-really...? Ya...yer pregnan'...?”  
Sans nodded dumbly, wiping his tears messily away on his sleeves. That only gained another kiss from Red, this one soft, not rushed. Sans could feel Red pouring affection into the kiss- the confusion they shared of, Why? How? We barely know each other, and yet I love you- 

Red broke the kiss, and helped wipe away Sans' remaining tears. “Y-you- Red d-do you-?” Sans blurted out, flushing so brightly.  
“...” Red nodded, rumbling softly, “Do you...?”  
“I th-think s-so...” He answered, surprised at himself. He did love Red- He had loved him... After the initial scare of the attack, of what had happened- There was a part of Sans that clicked. 

The empty part inside of him, that had always stayed silent. It was the part that kept him in bed, the part that kept his mouth shut of resets, the pain that had him drinking himself to sleep at night, only to get a restless sleep full of night terrors. 

But with Red... Everything slowed, everything calmed. Sans could stop, and breathe for the first time in so very long. He didn't understand it- and he didn't know if he wanted to. He was literally hurting himself, making himself feel sick, by staying away from Red- If this is what he truly wants, then why is he denying himself? 

Something whispers in the back of his skull, words of, danger, fear, run, hide, not again- Their whispers were so loud, and yet everything was still so calm, and quiet, wrapped in his love's arms- 

And this is his love, isn't it? He's been keeping that word so far from his tongue, from his thoughts- he'd almost forgotten the meaning. 

He was so lost in his thoughts that when Red spoke, it made him jump. He said, “Sans...d'ya...wanna stay th' nigh'? I'll take th' couch, an' ya can have my bed, jus'...”  
“Please,” He croaked, “I don't want to leave, Red, please...”  
Red nodded, pulling Sans into yet another close hug. To Sans' surprise, when he heard Red's purr rev up, and rumble so loudly...he purred back, soft as a bell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...so fast.
> 
> Hi! Sorry for being MIA for so long! I'm getting busier and busier hhhhh- I still plan on finishing this story, even though my updates are so slow! (Which I am so sorry for hgufkjfkhgfns)  
> I also hope this doesn't seem rushed... There's a point to what is happening, and why it is so quick- So apologies to anyone that was hoping for a slow burn, as this has a deeper secret to be told.
> 
> Also also- I tried again with the formatting!! Thoughts? ^w^ <3


	14. A Nice Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans has a talk with his brother, and gets some cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why should I...

Sans woke to an annoying sound- but he couldn't be bothered much by it. Large, warm, and protective arms were wrapped around him so tightly. He heard the sound thrum of a kind soul, and a deep rumble, close to a car's engine coming from the person's chest in a purr.   
He couldn't help but purr back, his soft, chime-like tune mingling perfectly with the other's rougher one.   
The sound kept coming and going, small dings and jingles, and- Is that his phone? Sans opened his eyes then, still much too tired, but almost happy in Red's arms. When did he even fall asleep last night...? He remembers talking to Red...then eating...Edge apologizing... then...Oh, right... He decided to sleep here last night, since he didn't want to go home...

The dinging was heard again- he flinched, and was surprised when that action pulled out a soothing rumble from the bigger skeleton. Red held tighter, and leaned down to nuzzle him.

“Shhh, Sans...Yer ok...”

Did he think he was having a nightmare...? Stars he could he used to this...being comforted when he even slightly stirs...

He almost fell back asleep- then another ding. He groaned, and wiggled in Red's hold, “Red...R-red...I need to-”

Red rumbled as his sockets opened, looking fondly over Sans. He purred, and closed his eyes again.

“Red-!”

“Mm-m'up, m'up, yes...?” He blinked sleepily at Sans, and the smaller couldn't help but laugh.

“My phone, it's dinging- I need ta' get it...”

Red nodded, and pulled Sans impossibly closer, while he smacked his hand over the bed, the blankets, pillows, then the nightstand-   
Sans snorted, “Red!! I can get it!”

“Mmmnnah, got it,” He said softly, handing the phone to the smaller skeleton. “There ya go, swee's...” He was purring again, nuzzling Sans.

“Thank ya,” Sans smiled, and hesitantly- no, no....he happily nuzzled back. He might as well...let himself be happy, right...? If his soul wants this, then why should he try to fight it...?

He smiled, and brought his attention back to his phone. It was filled with messages, missed calls, and voicemails, all from one number. “Aw, no...paps...” Sans whispered softly, reading through his brother's worried messages. He'd scared him so badly... He started to type to his brother, but just then his energetic brother called him, getting a growl from Red.

“Red, I gotta get this, I'll uhm...I'll be back, okay...?”

Red nodded, “C'll me if ya nee' me, sweethear'...”

“I will,” Sans gave Red another squeeze, before wiggling out of his arms, and hurriedly leaving the room. He answered the phone with a soft, “Paps-”

“Sans!! Papyrus's voice shouted, and Sans had to physically keep himself from recoiling at the sharp noise. “You didn't call again, and you were gone, and none of your friends knew where you were, and I was so worried, but I couldn't call the cops because they said you hadn't been missing for twenty-four hours, so I had to wait, and I was worried you didn't have your phone, so-”

“Paps,” Sans smiled, guilt heavy in his voice. His brother quieted down when he'd heard that guilt. “M'sorry, Paps, I...I stayed with a friend last night, s'all. Sorry that I didn't call.”

“...Sans...” Papyrus's voice was cautious, as if saying one thing wrong would cause his brother to run for the hills. “Is something wrong...? Are you...are you in danger?”

Words stabbed themselves into his mind- That Echo guy, the human with the mask, Red and Edge, his stolen magic- “Nah, Paps, m'good.” He said smoothly, surprisingly calm sounding, considering how he was suddenly shaking. “Just got a bit caught up with some stuff.”

There was a pause, but eventually, Papyrus said, “...alright, Sans. Are you...coming home?”

Sans looked back at Red's door, not being able to see Red was his current angle. “...Nah, m'gonna stay at m'friend's for a bit longer. But I'll text more, promise.”

He heard a fond sigh, “Alright. Please, be safe brother, and call if you need anything?” Then, with all the expression someone could throw into their voice, Papyrus scolded, “And don't ignore me like that!! I was so worried!!!!”

“I know, bro. Sorry. I'll do better.”

“Good!” His voice softened, “Call me soon, brother.”   
“Mhm, I will. Bye, Paps.” The line clicked, and he stood there for a moment, staring at the screen.

“You woke early.”

Sans jumped at the sharp voice, Edge leaning against a doorway.

He glared slightly, still annoyed, “How long were ya there....?”

“Not long,” Edge said, nodding his head for Sans to follow, “I was making breakfast. Go to the kitchen, I shall wake Red.”

Sans almost did, but- “Uhm, no...I...I can wake him.”

Edge's eyelights brightened for a moment, and he nodded, “Alright. Do hurry, the waffles will get cold. Edge couldn't help the small laugh he let out as Sans's eyelights sparkled, then the small skeleton darted into Red's room.

Sans climbed up onto the (much too) tall bed, and crawled over to Red. How to wake him up...? He placed his hand on Red's cheek, patting it, “Red...? Your bro, uh...food? Wake up...?” Nothing happened. Sans grabbed Red's shoulder, and shook- nothing happened. Sans yelled a, “WAKE UP!” He heard an amused noise from the kitchen, (Fuck you too, Edge), but Red didn't stir.

He was pouting at this point- then thought of something. “Red...? Wake up...?” He asked softly, and leaned in- why bother hiding it that he wants to do this? It's okay, right? If he wants to do it, then why stop himself? His mouth pressed against Red's, his hand on the larger skeleton's cheekbone.

It took no time at all for a large arm to wrap around him, and pull him closer.

“Mph-!” Sans flushed, feeling a hot, wet appendage lapping at his mouth- He- he wants t-to but- He turns his head away, shivering as he feels that wandering tongue lap at his neck. “Re-red-” His voice was trembling, his hands clutching on Red's shirt. He was scared-!

Then, everything stopped, “...Sans...?”

Sans looked over at Red, seeing his browbones pinched together, obvious confusion on his expression. Was he...doing all that in his sleep...?

“Go-good morning...” He says meekly.

Red's eyelights roved over him, seeing his tense posture, the shaking on his bones. “Did I do sumthin'...?”

Sans shook his head, “It was my fault... I uhm...I kissed you...and uh...” He flushed brighter, “I thi-think you were still asleep...? You tr-tried to...do more...”

Red frowned softly, and pulled Sans closer, “S'this okay? Wan' me ta' le'ya go?” Sans shook his head. “S'rry for tha', doll. M'not a mornin' person.” He said, nuzzling the smaller. “...c'n I have tha' kiss now...?” He asked softly, his body relaxed, and calm, “If ya don' wanna, tha's okay, I-”

“Ya can...” Sans said nervously, tilting his skull up. Red smiled, and pressed their mouths together. There wasn't a tongue begging for entry this time, no hot breathe against his neck- no, the kiss was soft, and gentle, and pouring with love. Sans was smiling by the time Red broke it.

“G'mornin' ta' ya too, Sansy,” He purred, and slowly sat up, the small skeleton in his arms. “Let's go make food, huh?”

“Oh- uhm, your...your brother, he...”

Red hummed, “Edge is still here? Then let's go, and steal all th' food before he leaves.” Red said, nuzzling Sans again, and carrying him into the kitchen.   
They had a lot to talk about, but that could wait until after breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...fight this...?
> 
> Hello! It's-a meeee, Mario- wait, no, wrong-   
> I LIVE! Howdy!! I thought I'd chuck some fluff at you guys for waiting so long for me, and being so kind!! Thank you <3 <3 <3 <3   
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!! 
> 
> (Ps, I didn't get the chance to proofread this, since I have a lot of art to catch up on- so I hope I didn't miss anything, or make mistakes!! If I did, you can tell me if you want, and I'll fix it!! ^u^ )


	15. Some Needed Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge is amused with his brother's mate, and Red and Sans have a talk about comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...

Red was sitting with Sans in his lap, the smaller skeleton's new favorite place. He felt warm, and protected against Red. He loved it, after feeling so afraid for so, so long. 

“Right, then it says...” Edge continued, “That after a few months, the soul will move to your stomach, and your ecto will then form.” 

“So...I can't hide it forever...?” 

“No.” Edge said plainly, “How do you expect to hide a crying, messy, baby skeleton?” 

Sans grinned softly, “Uh...could'a hidden him in my closet. Where I kept my gay.” 

Red snorted, “Tha' wuz bad.” 

“Yes, it was bad.” Edge sighed, closing the book, “Are you two really sure you...” Edge paused, straightening with the dangerous flash of blue Sans's eyelights held. “Calm down,” He sighed heavily, “I wasn't going to suggest getting rid of it. I was going to suggest parental classes.” 

“Paren'al wha' nows?” Red crooked his brow. They had a school for parenting?? 

“Uhm...I dunno...” Sans fidgeted, leaning back against Red more. When he did, he was happy to note that Red's arm tightened around him. “I don't...really have t-the money for that...? For the cl-classes...so...” 

“That's not a problem.” Edge said blandly. 

“Uh, yeah? It kinda is??” Sans said back, “I can't pay for it, and I can't put my brother through being low on money-” 

“Naw, darlin,” Red rumbled behind him, pulling his spiraling thoughts onto his bright red eyelights. “We c'n pay for in, me'n boss.” 

“Y-you...two...? B-but, no- I co-couldn't- the-they're probably exp-pensive-!” 

“Have you not looked around?” Edge asked, slightly amused. “If anything, these classes will be like paying for bread.”   
“Br-bread....??”   
Red huffed, shaking his skull at Edge. Dumbass. “Honey,” He purred, his claws gently scratching at Sans's jaw, “We got it handled, aigh'? We got you.” 

Sans relaxed heavily against Red, a small, bell-like purr escaping him, “Mm'okay...if ya say so...” 

“I do,” He pressed a kiss to his little mates- or, lover- no, boyfr- to Sans's skull. 

Edge seemed amused, but still, he stood, “I should take my leave. Since you have Sans for the moment, I will return to my actual job,” As he walked by he pet Red's skull, getting a deep, rumbling purr from the red skeleton. “When you leave Sans, contact me. My number is in your phone.” 

That snapped the little skeleton out of it, “What? Since when??” 

“Since I first started watching after you.” 

“Stalking me.” 

“Yes, watching after.” 

Sans snorted then, surprising himself with his own amusement at the taller's antics. “Fine... Thanks for your number, Edge. And uh...” His cheeks tinted a soft blue, “A-and everything else.” 

“Of course,” The edgiest said, grinning wider, “Anything for my not-brother's-mate.” 

“Oh fuck off!” 

Edge left the apartment cackling like a madman. 

Red had managed to convince Sans to stay longer- which was much easier than he thought it would be. Sans seemed to drop tension that he hadn't even noticed when he'd asked if he wanted to stay- and had curled up so nicely in Red's lap, his small hands clinging tightly to his shirt.   
Sans was purring sleepily, both of them on Red's soft couch, a blanket draped around the smaller. He could fall asleep like this...happy and relaxed... 

That was at least, until Sans started to nuzzle his neck. “Hmm?” Red looked down at the smaller, surprised. “Sansy?” 

Sans was blushing brightly, but he looked up, eyelights shaking, “Earlier- I mean, I...I want...I would uh, li-like to...” He looked away, and mumbled so softly, Red had nearly missed it, “I want a ki-kiss...?” 

“Don' be shy 'bout tha',” Red rumbled, delightfully surprised, his hand slipping easily under Sans's chin, tilting it up, “M'happy ta' give ya whatever ya wan', doll.” There was a small clack as their teeth met, all of Red's kindness, and fondness, and hell, he doesn't mind saying it- his love for Sans pressed through the kiss.

Sans melted in his lap, making a soft, vulnerable noise that only Red could hear. Was he really worried that Red wouldn't kiss him? Or was he just shy? 

Red didn't let the kiss linger too long, his memory striking back to this morning, that flash of fear in Sans's eyelights. He did however, smile at the protesting noise Sans made as he pulled back. 

“I wanna have a talk wit' ya, Sansy.” There was a flash of panic, or worry in Sans's eyelights, which Red quickly smothered with a kiss to his forehead, again turning Sans into a happy, purring puddle. “Earlier today, I uh...I scared ya, didn' I?” 

That made Sans tense, looking guiltily away, “I...” 

“Shh, doll. I ain't upset, I jus' wanna know. I know wit' wha' I did ta' ya-” 

“You didn't do it on purpose,” Sans said, surprisingly the hell out of Red at how protective he sounded. “We were both tricked...” 

“I know,” He decides to say, his thumb petting over Sans' cheekbone. “C'n I continue?” At Sans's nod, he does just that; “I wanna keep you from bein' afraid of me, even if ya don' mean it. Earlier today, I went a bit too far, yeah?” 

Sans looked guilty again. Red pet his back in a hopefully comforting manner. When Sans nodded, he didn't make eye contact. 

“An' tha's okay, I understan', Sansy. Look- I wanna make this a bit safer for you, to not scare ya....I wanna make ya happy, Sans.” 

The honest way he spoke made warmth spring to Sans's cheekbones. He nodded, “Okay...” 

“I wan' ya ta have a safeword.” 

That warmth drained from Sans's face, shaking his head anxiously. “R-red, I'm not- I don't think-” He swallowed, the dry click loud in the sudden silence. “I'm n-not...re-ready...fo-for that stu-stuff, m'so sor-” 

“No, no, shhh,” Red scratched under Sans's jaw, making the smaller huff out a sigh, looking up worriedly. “Not like tha', doll. Not for tha'. I know yer not ready, an' hell, I don' thin' m'even ready fer tha'.” His words seemed to calm Sans some, the tension slowly draining from his body. 

“T-then why...?” 

“So ya c'n tell me if s'gettin' too much.” Red pet down Sans's back, “I don' wanna push ya. Th' most I was thinkin' of was uh,” A slight pink brushed over the larger's cheekbones, “Holdin' hands...cuddlin'....some kissin'? But tha's it fer now, and m'okay wit' tha'.” 

Sans nodded, but seemed confused still, “But...if that's all...then why would I need a safeword...?” 

More pink to Red's cheekbones, “Cuz uh, I know...that even if yer not ready for more, and m'not either- if ya...get excited 'nough...we migh' go too far.” Red leaned in to nuzzle Sans's skull, “It migh' jus' be a bit, but I don' wanna scare ya at all. I wan' ya ta feel safe wit' me, comfortable in m'home...” 

He nodded, his hands squeezing Red's shirt, “O-okay...that...honestly sounds good, I th-think...?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Y-yeah...” 

Red grinned, rubbing his hand up and down the notches of Sans's spine, “Wha' d'ya thin' woul' be a good word fer ya?” 

Sans seemed to consider it for a moment. Good. That meant he was taking this seriously. “Uh...I don't really know...? I guess...it uh, should be a word that makes all sexiness cut off, right?” 

“It c'n be.” Red said, “It doesn' have ta' be anything tha' makes un uncomfortable- that'd kinda defea' th' point. Stop and no won' work, since uh, you can say that during the heat of th' moment.” He hummed, “Wanna know mine?” 

“Y-you have a safeword...?” 

Red nodded, “Fuck yeah I do. I tend to uh- like it rougher so- s'kinda needed wit' me.” He shrugged, grinning at the sudden flush on Sans's face. As much as he wanted to tease his little monster, he knew now wasn't the time. “Mine's snap.” 

Sans's face contorted in curious confusion, “Snap...?”

He chuckled softly and nodded, “I've broken way too many bones, tha' tha' shit is not at all sexy. Makes my head clear if I thin' bout the pain.” 

That seemed to make sense to Sans as he nodded, then hummed, rolling his eyelights around the room. “Uh...” What does he not like? 'Dust'? That's really morbid... 'Children'? Well, no- he's pregnant, he just doesn't like human children- Oh- wait, that works, doesn't it-? “What about slash?” 

“Slash?” 

“Uh,” Sans looked away, “Do I gotta...explain it, too...?” The arc of a blade across his chest- 

“Naw, doll, s'ok.” Red rumbled, hand settling gently on his neck, “Slash soun's good. D'ya thin' ya c'n remember it?” 

“Uh, yeah,” His voice cracked, then he nodded, “I can remember it.” 

That hand on his neck gave a gentle tug, “Good. Then...wit' tha' outta th' way....Wanna continue what we were doin'?” 

Sans all but melted in his lap, nodding, “Yeah...” He rasped, leaning up to press his mouth against Red's, their magic softly buzzing against each other.

Making out on the couch like a couple of teenagers was a wonderful way to buzz through the day. Even more so if it was with the father of your child, feeling so safe in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...trust you, Red. 
> 
> Hello!! /// Long time no see!! Have some very cute fluff on this lovely saturday morning!! <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really scared to post this...But I made this account to share the things I write, and I want to share? I just worry too much, i suppose. Anyways- I hope you enjoy my story, and I'll post whenever I have the time to! <3


End file.
